Shadow of Intent
by Killercloud
Summary: Naruto has changed, it was far from voluntary and far from right. Now, somehow the changes have to be dealt with all the while fighting fate, and ever darker foes. Dark Themes, Gender Bender, Yuri, Hetro, Multiple Pairings & Partners, eventual Lemons.
1. Changes

_Drip…Drip…Drip…Drip…_

Naruto blinked, unable to see in the blinding light that surrounded him. All he knew was the light, it seemed to be everywhere, and there was nothing else here to see. All he could remember since waking up, was a long journey, and a powerful urge. A urge he couldn't fathom. He had been doing something, but the light seemed to have stolen it away. All he could feel was the liquid dripping onto his head, futilely he attempted to block it, however it seemed to miss his hands each time, straight on the head.

**What is your Desire?**

Naruto blinked. looking around trying to find the source of the noise. The sound filling his ears, almost booming in his head. It was a voice he had heard before. It was definitely male, he could tell that but he couldn't place the name.

**Power?**

Naruto's mind was assaulted with images of a ruined Konoha beneath his feet, the dead piled before him, he was completely unscathed. His body was strong and his visage was one of a powerful conqueror. It had taken only minutes to wipe out the village of his birth. The sight made his stomach turn, the only path to such power…it was unholy. It was the Kyuubi. This voice, it wasn't the demon's. It was someone else.

**Wealth?**

Naruto again saw images of himself having collected the bounty of some man, that he had never even heard of. The amount was astronomical; it had even been an easy job. He smiled as he looked at the money and calmly whistled, walking away towards the next bounty without a care. It wasn't right to him, caring only about his wallet.

**Women?**

Naruto once again saw himself. This time in a bed, happy as he looked to the four girls around him cooing for his affections, however there was something, wrong about it. He could make out Sakura, and her blonde friend Ino, Hinata, and the crazy snake Jonin, Anko. They each had a metal band on their necks and their eyes were glossy and blank. It shocked him as he realized they were being controlled; it was easy once you noticed the toneless edge to their voices. He was so sick he almost lost it, this…it was horrible and disturbing. He believed in freedom!

**No? Of course not…you're too…'Noble.' Fine, if you cannot be bought…**

Naruto blinked into the white void as a shadow appeared, slowly wavering into existence. The man was tall, lean, and handsome with dark hair and dark eyes, his skin was pale. He was obviously in his twenties or thirties and wore a headband Naruto had never seen before. But if Naruto had to guess he looked very similar to an older Sasuke.

That reminded him, the last thing he had done before the white had clouded his vision was fight Sasuke on the roof tops of the Hospital. Kakashi-Sensei had stopped it but, he couldn't remember much afterward.

"Then I will have to punish you, Naruto," The Sasuke look alike muttered annoyed, his eyes narrowing as a flash of red lit the grim man's eyes for only a second before Naruto crumpled to his knees, agony filling every inch of his body. "I will punish you in a way you couldn't even fathom…but should you join me…all those things could be yours." The idea of him actually agreeing to allow those things made him feel even worse as he weakly snarled.

"I figured, you are in idealist…" he seemed to be thinking back almost fondly before the pain grew, Naruto could only clench up into the fetal position to try to resist crying out. "…This is punishment, for denying me here, and ruining everything there. It took me three years to finish this jutsu, it might be a one shot, but it is worth it…" 'Sasuke' sneered darkly "…you will never get the chance."

Naruto couldn't hear the rest but he heard it in his soul, whatever tortures he visited upon him could only be removed by falling into the darkness that he had already embraced, or live the rest of his life in the new found torment.

Naruto's choice was a simple one.

_**Shadow of Intent**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

Tsunade sighed as she spoke with Kakashi in front of her patient's door. She couldn't believe their immaturity, but it was undeniable. Sasuke and Naruto were rivals in a time of peace; they had nothing but themselves to prove. No war to propel them to their limits, and missions were only now beginning to allow them any action or test of their, rather exceptional, skills. However, using such dangerous techniques on comrades was unacceptable.

Tsunade's eyes glanced to the door and frowned. Kakashi also mentioned that Naruto had collapsed just a flight of stairs down from the roof. It didn't take long to get him here in a hospital room. What bothered her was the cause of his collapse. No jutsu, she knew of could cause these symptoms, and poisons…well those had different signs altogether.

"Let's take a look shall we?" she asked calmly, as she walked into the room. She was surprised two-fold by what she saw when she walked in. one the patient was awake, which was definitely a good thing all things considered but it was the second thing that bothered her greatly. She was looking at a bare toped, long haired, blonde female. She did a double take and checked her charts and the room number. She looked to Kakashi who was replacing his headband, shock easily noticeable on the Jounin's stature as he nodded.

"Naruto?" Tsunade ventured, causing the poor girl to jump out of bed, frightened and slipping to the floor unbalanced, with a loud thud dragging some of the medical equipment with her; the medical gown hanging on her hips. Suddenly a memory slapped her in the face from her sensei's reports and her temper flared "Stop that perverted jutsu and stand up!" she demanded annoyed and snarling as Kakashi snickered not having thought of that.

"B-Baa-chan?" Her voice was soft and obviously female, as Tsunade looked down at the boy in annoyance before he quickly gave a nod out of sheer fear and muttered a loud 'kai'. What Tsunade saw shocked her more, than the previous sight was the one forming before her. Before the girl was scrawny and thin female obviously but could have passed for a boy with clothes and such, almost like she was incomplete. Now there was a much longer haired, bigger breasted girl, there was no way to hide that.

"Be more mature!" as she grabbed Naruto's head and channeled chakra to dispel him back to a boy however the resounding poof shocked her again. Now there was an even more radiant and busty fifteen year old girl pouting up at the Hokage and shaking her head almost frightened.

"B-Baa-chan stop!" Tsunade rubbed her eyes as she looked at the scene before her and looked back to Kakashi who had wisely turned around and was looking at the wall with great interest.

"What happened here, Hatake?" Tsunade asked calmly, the elite Jonin shrugged and made the hand sign for no information. This meant that this was more recent of a development. The Fifth Hokage looked down at Naruto "explain."

Naruto blinked her eyes at the Hokage and shook her head "I don't know…" she whined you could almost hear the tears in her voice "…I woke up. I thought I had somehow changed into hedge in my sleep and tried to dispel it to change back but instead…I dunno…It became harder to remember boy things…and stuff…I know how to be a ninja, but each time I try to change back…I become more girl looking and stuff." She tried to explain as best he could but Tsunade already knew this was Jiraiya's territory.

Tsunade also noted that Naruto was slowly changing back into something other than the form she was in at the moment, like she wasn't completely finished. Tsunade decided to wait, having Naruto sit on the bed while Tsunade gave her the works. She noticed that Naruto seemed to be stabilizing into a finalized state at least until they could turn her back into a him. Tsunade decided to give her a full medical while this was going on.

Kakashi looked back when Tsunade tapped him on the shoulder; Naruto was back in bed blushing madly. Kakashi sighed and then asked "Verdict? Is this a prank, or…" Tsunade shook her head and frowned.

"No seals, no marks, not a jutsu, it's as if his…her...Naruto's body just decided to change into a thirteen year old girl, everything is there, she's a perfectly normal healthy girl." Tsunade shook her head as she looked to the Ninja before her and sighed "We'll call this a training incident for now, a backfired seal caused by Jiraiya. It'll work for now. However we need to keep her under observation." Kakashi nodded as he looked over at the beautiful blonde girl and found it hard to think that was his student.

"So, it's business as usual, she gets discharged tonight. I want you to talk to Sasuke about the fight and see what you can learn. We need to figure out what's going on. Tomorrow treat her like you would normally." Then the fifth walked out unable to face Naruto, as Kakashi gave his famous eye smile before vanishing.

Naruto blinked four times before scrambling to her feet and running to the bathroom before throwing off the hospital gown she had dangling around her waist. She blushed deeply as she noticed her chest; it was bigger than Sakura's, closer to Ino's. Naruto shook her head and winced as she untied the gown and spread her legs. Biting back a scream as she saw in the mirror and in the flesh, that 'It' was gone, In its place was something she'd only read about in special books, sure she had studied it for his jutsu but she'd never had one before.

She reached down and spread her blonde hair covered, pink pussy lips open and shook, gasping at the feeling of looking at herself as she tried to figure it out. _Wow, I barely touched it but it felt…strange…it's like…electric…_ Naruto slowly ran a hand along her new pussy and almost collapse to her knees at the pleasurable feeling, he knees shaking a bit. She slowly stumbled back to bed. Forgetting the gown as she was just about to climb in the door slide open and a voice called into the room.

"N-N-Naruto-kun I hope you…" the calm toned female voice of Hyuuga Hinata froze as she stared at the girl and Naruto did the only thing she could.

"Heh, Heh…Hi…Hinata."

"W-Who are you?" Hinata asked shyly looking the girl over, she looked…so familiar.

"Its…me!" the blonde declared, she smiled cheekily.

"Uhm…"

"It's…Naruto." Hinata's eyes widened and she immediately activated her brakeman, Naruto was a prankster afterall. Before frowning, this person, was a real female. No jutsu, no seals, nothing. The girl claiming to be Naruto, walked up to Hinata covered in the blanket.

"Wh-What's up?" she asked Hinata with a blush, before a painful crack filled the room, a tearful Hinata glaring at the woman before running away. Naruto rubbed his red cheek and shook her head.

"Hinata…"


	2. What?

Naruto sighed as she leaned back into her bed. Her hospital gown fastened around her waist; her eyes were puffy and red. She absently rubbed a single red hand shaped mark on her cheek, and more tears felll slowly. They continued to fall, no matter how much she wanted them to stop. She was strong! This shouldn't happen! It doesn't make sense! It was depressing even to think on. Her mind flitted back to before she was a girl, and she frowned remembering her bits of a dream, it was so blurry. It seemed important, but she couldn't remember why. All she knew was that it was weird. Different.

Then there was the past, parts of it seemed to be changing in her head. She could remember some things clearly as a boy, but some things she remembered that she knew never happened. Her first period was a big one; definitely didn't happen, and she really wished the details weren't at all clear (Which of course they were). Then there were some things that made no sense, she remembered the Haku complimenting on her figure and grace as a kunoichi in the forest, but then she was a guy fighting Zabuza.

"Argh!" she moaned in pain as she held her head shivering, trying to sort out her life. It was like trying to pick apart the differences between ants. After a pain filled few minutes, she decided to just lay back. It was less stressful. She rubbed her cheek and sighed solemnly. Shaking her head as she remembered the interaction with Hinata just minutes before, it was a strange moment in her life to be sure. Panic causes problems. However, she also couldn't help but lick her lips, and smiling a bit as well.

_**Shadow of Intent**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

Naruto sighed as she left the Hospital, it was a quiet day. She was in a large black sweater jacket, and slim black jeans on. With only her old black t-shirt with an orange leaf symbol on underneath the sweater jacket. She had been lucky that Shizune had some older clothes lying around in her things, that fit Naruto's new figure.

It had only been a few more hours since she had awoken, but Tsunade had decided to let her go home, as there wasn't anything wrong with her. Tsunade gave her a hug, and let her go. Naruto had smiled as a small tint of red lit her cheeks, as she thought about how much nicer Baa-chan was to her, and the comfort of her being here for her during her obviously temporary ordeal as girl. Naruto winced slightly as she felt her body move slightly off, as if her balance was trying to force her to the floor.

She knew that she'd need to train a bit, to regain her balance and to get into ship shape again. She was assigned a special trainer to help her, but Tsunade wouldn't say more. Her thoughts were very suddenly interrupted by a sudden trip to the ground face first. Her poor balance mixed with stubbing her foot, was a one way trip to the ground. She coughed her face resting on the ground, having landed hard on her chest and unprepared for the additional pain that would bring.

"Stupid Chest accessories…" she grumbled under her breath

However it took only a moment for someone to be standing over her. She closed her eyes expecting some sort of shout or annoyance at her being there. It wasn't that uncommon before she was a ninja, and right now she wasn't an active shinobi until tomorrow. So no headband and no shinobi protection laws. However, instead there was a hand on her shoulder and a kind voice. "Are you alright miss?"

She looked up into the face of a shinobi only maybe a year or two older than her; he had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She remembered him not being so nice before. His father was a not a Kyuubi loving business man. "Uhm, y-yes thank you…I just got out of the hospital…" she swore she could see his male instincts kick in as he opened his mouth to say something. Something that, she could assume would be annoying, but he was instead cut off by another female voice

"Hey! You!" Naruto recognized it as Neji's teammate Tenten's voice.

She looked over to the bun haired girl's enraged face. The young shinobi boy in front of Naruto seemed to grow pale. "I saw all of that! How dare you trip her, and then try to act like a knight in shining armor!" Naruto on one hand was almost instantly pissed off at the guy, but was also amazed at one fact alone as well. The sheer amount of kunai Tenten could literally pull from what seemed to be, thin air. Needless to say said young shinobi ran for his life.

Tenten scoffed and walked over; you could literally see her anger written on her features at his retreating back. Naruto slowly got up and brushed herself off before tilting her head at Tenten, and blinking owlishly "Hey, um…Thanks…" Naruto raised her hand as an attempted peace offering. Tenten merely looked over at her almost glaring as she looked Naruto over.

"Its no problem, you should be more careful. Lots of the male ninja think they can try to make the girls love them by being heroes. Most create the problems they solve." Her voice was a bit bitter as she looked Naruto over again. "What's your name? Mine is Tenten."

Naruto blinked and opened her mouth, almost answering automatically. However, a heavy dread seemed to drift over her instantly as she looked at Tenten, who obviously hadn't recognized her as Naruto. "I-I am Naru-" she broke off for a moment swallowing.

"Naru, huh?" Tenten unintentionally interrupted and tilted her head. "Are you a civilian?"

Naruto immediately shook her head "Genin, just released from the hospital." This caused Tenten to blink again, studying her features. She decided to flick Naruto on the forehead only cause her to blink and glare at Tenten who blushed, obviously caught in her own suspicions.

"S-Sorry, Naru…your name and looks. I don't know a kunoichi like you…and I was suspicious…that you might be a guy, using a transformation." Naruto nodded in annoyed understanding. Tenten looked around and then asked a light blush on her cheeks. "W-Would you like to go get something to eat with me?"

Naruto's mind jumped at those words and reactively she responded, her face tinted a bright red "Like a date?"

Tenten blinked, blushing almost scarlet and looking at the other girl almost incredulously "W-Wha? Why would I…?" she trailed off, not saying a word as Naruto began to freak out waving her hands in front of herself, almost in an attempt to appease the weapons expert. "I see what's going on here…"

Naruto gulped as she looked at Tenten expecting some sort of horrible rebuke, or a kunai …or three. Tenten's eyes seemed to scour Naruto's embarrassed face until she suddenly said in a flat tone "You're a lesbian!"

Naruto almost fell flat onto her face as the tension building up in every inch of her sudden dissipated. She looked up into Tenten's brown eyes and nodded a small apologetic smile on her face "Oh. Well. no, I didn't mean…I mean I guess it could be phrased like that." Naruto utters nervously, rubbing the back of her head with one hand. Her gaze off into the distance as she looks back to Tenten, who lets out a sigh and smiles blushing slightly. Naruto's eyes focused as she looked over Tenten, even though she was a girl now she had no more insight into the female psyche than before. "W-What is it Tenten?"

"Would you really want to date someone like me?" her voice seemed so far away it shook Naruto down to her core, her voice sounded so defeated. "I mean, I don't think I am dating material for anyone…" she seemed so shy suddenly. Naruto blinked and tilted her head. Her usually kind nature and impulsiveness kicked in immediately.

"Tenten, I think your very…uhm date-able. If others can't see that, then I guess they are at a loss, although...I don't really know you that well...but I am sure we could be great friends!" Tenten looked up at the blonde and then looked away thinking before looking back and smiling slightly, but Naruto could see how genuine it was and smiled back.

"Thanks Naru, now why don't we go and get that food?" Naruto nodded with a smile and skipped forward to walk next to Tenten as they headed off. Tenten leading them to her favorite lunch spot.

Watching from above was the single eyed, silver haired jonin himself. His single eye was watching over his blonde charge, before he disappeared into a puff of smoke. He had work to do, and it seemed he'd have to hurry. First Sasuke, then the Hokage, hopefully before it's too late for his charge to be saved from her fate.


	3. Fatebound

Sasuke calmly walked down the streets of Konoha in his usual attire, an annoyed scowl adorned his features as he calmly collected several gifts and a new set of kunai. Sasuke was always pleased slightly that the common knew where the elite stood. He wasn't too keen on staying in any one place long. All he could think about was how strong his rival had grown. Once, he knew his skills were better than that idiot's by a dozen times, but Now? He wasn't sure if it was even a comparison. Naruto had defeated an enemy he couldn't! Learned a jutsu even more deadly than the chidori! How could this have all happened so fast? Then there was the fight itself, it was strange almost like he was a spectator at some points, it was all so fast.

Sasuke growled as he was almost bumped into by a pair of girls that didn't even look at him twice. He recognized one faintly as a teammate of the annoying green spandex kid. The other girl struck Sasuke a lot deeper, something deep down made him angry about her. She had something annoyingly familiar about her, but after a moment he conceded that it was just her blonde hair and smile, too much like the idiot's. He continued to walk towards the exit of the district. Once he was out of the markets he stopped into his apartment and dropped off his new tools and clothes, looking out the window to see the massive Uchiha Complex across from him and snarled, at the memories, at the present, at the truth. He would kill to see it repaid, and only one man's blood was close to enough.

Sasuke sighed as he hurried out of his apartment and out into his private training area in the compound. Far from his own past, it was a place he wasn't allowed…before. It took only scant minutes for him to destroy all of his training equipment and dummies, his frustration seemingly giving him strength. Again.

It had already become old, slow and annoying. His teacher was only as useful as he could be forced to be. So all he had was himself. It wasn't enough! He thrashed, hissing as he felt his shoulder burn, he could feel it. Power, great power. It was so close he could almost…

"Sasuke." The voice of his teacher broke him from his thoughts and quickly forced down the feeling of the power from the seal. He couldn't have his sensei seeing that. Yet. The young Uchiha turned his head enough to regard the intruder with a dark look. This was a private ground after all. Not even Kakashi's sharingan allowed him to be here. Not even Uchiha were allowed to use it here.

However, the man standing there wasn't his usual doting, clueless, lazy sensei. Instead he saw his real sensei. A man of great power, and even greater skill. When Kakashi was serious Sasuke knew to take notice that the situation was serious.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you…"

"What did you do Sasuke?" the words were calm, but Sasuke knew they were as sharp as blades, something about his sensei's posture told him so. Sasuke however waited for him to clarify, turning all the way and giving him a bored expression, and a casual acknowledgement. "Sasuke, what did you do to Naruto?" Sasuke fumed, this was why he was here? To ask about that idiot? He knew damn well what had happened!

"You were there, you stopped us." Kakashi seemed to be unsatisfied as he stared at his charge before sighing angrily and disappearing. No smoke or rush of wind. And all Sasuke could do was scream in rage as he did. Rage he couldn't even fathom coursed through him. He had so much of it as he slammed his fist into the wall and in his fury turned on his sharingan and after a moment of trying to calm his rage he gasped. For the first time, he noticed all the little scribbles, almost invisible except to his sharingan. Written throughout the training room. All of them said the same words: 'The Eyes of a brother, to make you stronger.' Sasuke blinked and then smiled darkly as he read the glowing letters. And something clicked. Oh he knew how he would get revenge now.

_**Shadow of Intent**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

Naruto smiled as she walked along with Tenten and smiled as they chatted about really nothing, fights, skills, and their dreams. They were growing close very quickly, Naruto noticed happily, as well as the fact that the people seemed to act like she wasn't different. They let her eat in the restaurants, and even got a compliment from the waiter (Which made her twitch deep down).

They were heading to Tenten's to see her weapon collection. Tenten had decided to help out her fellow Kunoichi in her quest as a warrior of Konoha. Naruto frowned as they walked through the complex. It was a bunch of single room apartments much like her own, except much nicer. T

hen they entered into Tenten's apartment and Naruto was startled but the sheer volume of weapons. Swords, knives, maces weapons she couldn't hope to name were everywhere. Tenten was pleased by her reaction, and nodded. She quickly mentioned getting them something to drink and told Naruto to have a look around.

Naruto did as she walked through stacks and stacks of weapons and even some explosive note boxes; her attention was drawn to a box without any markings. It was closed and plain but about the same size as the rest of the boxes. Naruto looked back towards where Tenten left from and then back. Why was it closed? She was trying to be patient but her curiosity was growing too much to handle as she quickly reached forward and opened the box. "No!" she heard Tenten shout even as the box's top was opened for Naruto to see.

The box was full of magazines. Dozens and dozens of them. Somewhere fashion and others make up. Naruto almost giggled at Tenten's red face until she noticed the notes and one of the top magazines fell revealing something Naruto recognized and almost reached out to grab but was intercepted by Tenten. "W-What are you doing in there?" her voice was shaky and she was obvious embarrassed about something. Naruto blinked a couple of times rapidly before a foxy grin fell across her face before she nodded.

"Let me see. Please~" her tone was so sweet it could kill. Tenten flushed a deeper red and clenched her eyes and shook her head quickly. This was exactly what Naruto wanted, as she scooped up the hidden magazine with a deft move over her blocker's shoulder. She did recognize this book. It was one that she had used to make the Sexy Jutsu. It was a lesbian digest. Okay that and it was smut. Pure and utter lesbian smut. This revelation made Naruto's cheeks burn as she noticed which pages had been bent from constant use and held it out for the shocked, red faced girl across from her to take. "Uhm…Well, uh…this is now awkward."

Tenten was on the verge of tears. She'd expected such a reaction, after all. A lot was acceptable as a shinobi of Konoha but they were a very traditional lot. Her own parents had disowned her because of her female interests. True it hadn't been long ago which was why this hurt so much more. It was salt in a very raw wound. "I-I know it makes me a freak…bu-but please…I still want you to be my friend." Naruto's mind however was locked on the word freak. Naruto hated that word so much, how many times had she had been called that herself.

"Freak." Naruto choked out in a cold tone, causing Tenten to recoil in shock. Her face twisted in desperate betrayal. She'd let this person in, gave her a chance…and already she'd been thrown away. With a cry of emotion she threw the magazine into Naruto's face before fleeing her own home before Naruto had a chance to react. She blinked once she noticed what had happened and groaned. She could barely walk normally much less run right now. She sighed and looked down at the book in her hands. She wanted to apologize. She sighed and decided to wait for Tenten to return. However, Naruto had no idea how long that could be. She groaned realizing that Tenten didn't have anything but books and magazines to pass the time. Naruto sighed and picked up a random magazine to pass the time, and slowly she learned about being a girl.

[(((Tsunade's Office)))]

Tsunade grumbled as she looked down at the papers. They had described the in-depth study of Naruto's new form. Which was quickly becoming stable, she could estimate a solution would be needed in mere hours or they would never see the young blonde boy again. She sighed again as she looked up at the Toad Sage who had rushed back and was literally flabbergasted by all of this. He had already said it had to be a trick but Tsunade had 'persuaded' him to take it seriously. Jiraiya sighed and rubbed his temples and shook his head, before looking up at his former teammate.

"I've seen a lot of things Tsunade…but this…whatever caused this left behind nothing. It's almost like Naruto's body changed its mind…and at this point, it would take months to develop something that could change it, if it's even possible." He seemed to be half talking to her and half to himself before he looked out at the village "To tell you the truth, from these papers…I'd have thought Naruto was born a girl." Tsunade nodded and then sighed as her teammate continued "Only our old…friend could have something to fix this. Should we…?"

Tsunade shook her head and sighed "We'll just have to leave it as is. Naruto, right now has the best chance for a moment of normalcy as strange as it sounds. With no whisker marks, and being a different gender…I don't think the villagers know yet. I'll put it in the records that Naruto is on an extended duration mission and we elevated a mentored student whose master was killed in the invasion to Team 7." Tsunade nodded and Jiraiya nodded and then looked to Tsunade.

"We'll have Kakashi bring Naruto the scroll telling him about…I mean her about her new mission." Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"What will I be doing? Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said almost cheerfully, as Jiraiya leaned over Tsunade's table, writing quickly.

"Kakashi. What did you learn?" Tsunade said in a stern voice, but she could tell from his posture. "He didn't do it? So we still have no cause…"

Kakashi shook his head "I don't know exactly. I do think Sasuke might have had something to do with it. But definitely not on purpose." Tsunade nodded and looked up at Kakashi; her eyes were burning with an emotion the Jonin was unsure of.

"You'll be leading a new member in your squad. Jiraiya will be showing you when he finishes the scroll. You'll be helping this student and the person teaching them. I want you to do your best. Jiraiya and I have decided this person is worth being trained under either one or even both of us once their foundation is complete."

Kakashi was surprised by this and nodded a bit confused before he was handed the scroll for Naruto and read it, his single eye widening. "This is top secret Kakashi. Officially, Naruto is serving a secret mission for exceptional service to Konoha." Kakashi nodded and slipped the scroll away before turning.

"I won't fail you twice. Hokage-sama." Then he was gone and the pair of Sannin looked to each other with a mischievous grin on each of their faces.

"An advantage from a disadvantage. Sensei would be proud of us." Jiraiya stated with a wistful smile.

[(((Tenten's Apartment)))]

Naruto sighed slight as she put down the fourteenth magazine she'd read. She was rather happy with that, she'd never been a good reader but it seemed that had changed. Another change from the incident? Well so far besides the balance there weren't too many problems and a few more benefits. She was rather content; she realized suddenly with frightening clarity why she had no problem with getting through those magazines. Her mind had literally decided given her the memories of reading them; she could remember reading them, and many more magazines like them.

Could her choices now affect her memories? This was almost too scary to think on as Naruto picked up the dirty magazine with a slight blush, and opened it and couldn't help but enjoy looking through it; she was a bit more mature than her male mind had been. She knew it from one of the magazines, and was getting aroused. She was thinking of this like a lesson more than what it really was. It seemed so, so familiar.

This magazine showed her a few things she'd never thought of as she looked around blushing. This was Tenten's house, but she wasn't here, and that very hungry part of her mind needed to be feed. Slowly she began to mimic the page she was looking at as she slowly removed her pants resting there with her nude bottom on the cool floor as she pressed her hand to her burning center.

She slowly moved her hand up like in the picture and shivered at the delicious feeling as she slowly continued moaning slowly and groaning at her own teases. Then she dropped the magazine, using her own instincts, closing her eyes imagining another pair of hands working on her. Finger moving slowly into her and the soft teases of her swollen clit, she could barely even think as she shifted a bit bucking up a bit slightly as she feels her body shaking with hot sparks of pleasure. Next her back arched as her hand began to move faster and faster, in and out sliding against her. She never even noticed when she'd begun to tease and pinch her nipples as she came to screaming orgasm a wordless name on her lips as she fell into an exhausted heap. She could barely think as her left leg twitched in a pleasing spasm. Her pussy throbbed in exhausted enjoyment at her first orgasm. This all crashed away at a single word.

"N-Naru?" Tenten's voice sounded next to the young teen who sat up back against the wall. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the owner of the space that she'd just defiled and suddenly her vision swam and she pulled the bun hair girl down onto her with a lot more power than Tenten had been prepared for from Naruto's small frame and was locked into a tight hug of tears and apologies.

Tenten's annoyance and anger could only wash away at the sweet blonde girl's onslaught and found herself trying to comfort the strange girl. "Shh…it's okay Naru-chan. I forgive you. Shh…please stop crying." She was surprised by her own gentle words as Naru's puffy blue eyes looked up at her, and Tenten could have melted at how sweet the girl looked then.

"I-I didn't mean it Tenten! I really didn't! I hate that word." Naruto cried against her and Tenten blinked remembering why she'd left, so hurt and afraid. Of course what she came to when she returned made a lot more sense now. However she could feel her heart being torn at by the blonde's cries, her voice was too cheerful for that. So she panicked a little and did what her instincts said and placed her lips to Naruto's and suddenly everything felt alright. If just for now.

[(((Outside Tenten's apartment)))]

Kakashi smiled down a bit and tilted his head, before simply sliding the scroll in with a tag, for 'Naru.' The elite shinobi couldn't be happier for his charge at this moment. A lifetime of loneliness torn away by a curse, one that Naruto was already proving that he, no she could handle. Kakashi was so proud of her as he quickly slipped the scroll into the slot and then sighed in a tired tone. He hoped that this wouldn't affect the plan too much. There was so much to do still.

"Greetings, Kakashi-sempai." A cool voice said as the one eyed Jonin turned and gave his famous eye smile.

"Your late…Kabuto."


	4. Hit and Miss

Silence.

_Drip…Drip…Drip._

_**Remember me, Naru-chan?**_

Naru awoke with a small shock as she looked around her heart racing in her chest. She slowly looked around her eyes were wide as she remembered her surroundings. The weight against her arm was strange though as she looked down to the dozing Tenten and smiled a bit at the weapons user. Her eyes continued to scan the room as a ninja should until it rest upon a scroll with her name on it. Curiously she slipped from her friend's grasp and quietly walked up to read the scroll.

She calmly slipped it open and learned of her mission, her new sensei and that she would learn more at the training ground this morning at 5:30. Naru looked up at the clock and blinked, she had less than fifteen minutes. She nodded and then looked back down before looking up at the clock and freaking out. "Oh, crap! I have to go!" as she bolted out the door and shivered as she did, locking eyes with the neighbor, a mildly tired looking Sasuke who had stopped in front of her, and blinked three times. Naru tilted her head and then shrieked before disappearing into the house to reclaim her pants.

Sasuke however was confused as he slowly continued forward. He had just been told of a temporary training reassignment while they get his new teammate up to speed while Naruto is assigned to some kind of diplomatic mission he was specifically asked for. Sasuke didn't mind it if the dobe got to have some lazy work. However as he returned to his apartment complex, he looked up and noticed the blonde girl again. This time without pants, he saw way more than he had wanted to and decided as he had seen happen to Naruto, that he should get going lest he either face another fan girl or a very angry girl, and even Sakura's flimsy strength could be devastating when angered. He couldn't help but bite back the snarl in his throat as he entered his apartment, something about her…

Sasuke looked back at the door before his hand slammed into his door as he stared at it almost confused before he stood tall and frowned, his dark eyes narrowing as he looked at the door and he could feel his senses focusing. She was a shinobi, of that he was certain, and he wanted to hurt her. Why? He shook his head a step past confused before a smirk of contempt; he would show her and the rest, he knew he would have to. To prove himself as the elite, the best of Konoha. He was Sasuke Uchiha, and power was his destiny.

_**Shadow of Intent**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

Naru panted heavily as she ran into the training ground and looked around seeing no one else she let out a quiet sigh and then fell down tiredly. She just wasn't used to running around yet, as she relaxed against a nearby tree and yawned a bit as she tried to see her private sensei but seeing no one she decided a quick nap wouldn't hurt too much.

However, above her the shadow watching over her was waiting for this moment exactly as it crept closer and closer. Naru gasped as she was pressed to the tree violently a kunai pressed to her throat and a hand choking the air out of her. She couldn't even gasp as a voice whispered into her ear in a cold, feminine voice. "You're dead. Or worse." Then moved back letting the blonde Genin breath for a moment. Then Naru looked up, still a bit winded from the strong grasp and blinked recognizing the shape. Her long tan trench coat and fish wire shirt, mixed with spiky hair and grey blue eyes. Naru's eyes widened as she recognized the woman and pointed at her in shock.

"Y-you're t-that crazy snake lady!" Naru exclaimed as Anko smiled almost pleased to have left such an impression.

"You've changed a bit since I last saw you Gaki; did you grow out your hair?" Anko teased and Naru growled as she stood up brushing herself off. She opened her mouth to retort when she felt a pair of arms slip up her shirt and grope her from behind. She shrieked as she attempted to get free only to hear Anko's laughs in her ear. "Too slow, too unaware…" as she saw the Anko ahead dissipate into a puff of smoke. Naru let out a small groan at Anko's advance as she continued to grope the younger girl.

"You're too easy, Naruto…you're a target." She whispered as Naru attempted to regain her footing against the snake user. Anko once again moved suddenly and Naru gasped a relieved breath. "As a Kunoichi, facing death is a even more of a danger should you survive to be captured." She said in a cool serious voice, and then she moved forward with a quick pace towards the frightened blonde, who barely had time to cower from the Special Jonin's assault. After a moment of no contact she looked up to see the back of a Jonin uniform. She also recognized the silver hair of her first Genin sensei. Kakashi.

"Now, now Anko, she's been a girl less than a week. How about we train her first." Anko seemed annoyed by the interference but nodded

"You're the senior trainer here, Sempai." Anko looked past him and smiled mischievously, even as the silver hair Cyclops looked Naru over and then raised a single hand as Anko smiled at being able to do the introduction. "Well then, Gaki. We are your special trainers, skilled Jonins pulled from other assignments to better you as a shinobi of this village. I am Mitarashi Anko, and this is as you should remember Hatake Kakashi." Naru nodded and smiled at her old sensei.

"First off Naru, I wanted to get a read on how your chakra flow is now that you have changed." Naru nodded and tilted her head curiously as Anko looked to Kakashi and signed something, she blinked at the response. Shinobi signs were basic simple movements made to convey concepts more than actually words. They were also made to be only understandable to those trained in them.

"Ready, when you are Sensei!" he nodded and then smiled.

"Fifty shadow clones." Anko looked at Kakashi in almost complete shock. She'd seen the gaki use at most twenty during the exams but at Naru's excited nod, she kept her mouth shut. Then in moment they were surrounded by an army much larger than fifty. Kakashi seemed annoyed while Anko was in shock to say the least of it. This would kill most people out right. "I said fifty." Kakashi scolded but Naru was confused.

"This is the same amount of chakra I use to make fifty clones though…" she too was amazed by the sheer number of clones that surrounded them. Kakashi sighed and looked back before giving one of his eye smiles and chuckling.

"Over five hundred." Naru and Anko were astounded by the number of clones as Kakashi continued "Obviously this conversion has increased Naru's skill with her chakra control immensely, without drastically reducing her overall chakra. Interesting." Kakashi nodded as if thinking on his own. Anko however looked down at Naru and smiled.

"Wow, Gaki if this doesn't even tire you out…" Anko seemed almost entertained as Kakashi looked down to Naru.

"Have you been using this to your full potential?" Kakashi finally thought he'd found how Naru had been advancing so quickly.

"Full…potential? You mean using more clones?" Naru asked confused even as Kakashi blinked.

"You know the memories Gaki. The knowledge." Anko pushed, but Naru seemed more confused and Kakashi broke in.

"Naru, have you ever noticed that you always know what your clones know? Even if they aren't with you." Naru blinked and almost shook her head no, before nodding vigorously remembering the chase of Ebisu just prior to the Chunnin Exams. Kakashi smiled at his own student's ignorance and pulled out two scrolls "I want you to have half of your clones read one scroll and the rest read the other. Then practice them." Naru blinked and nodded as her clones took the scrolls and began to work on them. Anko however smiled as she could tell what would come next. Physical training, her favorite.

[(((Tenten's Apartment)))]

Tenten yawned as she sat up and looked around for Naru, not finding her nearby or anywhere she sighed. Then she noticed a piece of paper on the table. She looked over to it and smiled. Naru had to leave for training and would come back later to talk about last night. Tenten smiled and folded the paper and put it away, she hummed a quiet song as she moved to opening her door to go get some breakfast and remembered to grab her pouch and opened to door to see her teammate Neji standing in front of her.

"Hi Neji-kun." However the young Hyuuga seemed annoyed as he looked down at her and shook his head. Tenten was confused for a moment before the young Genin spoke.

"Tenten. You disgust me. Stay away from my team." Then without another word he walked away leaving her shocked as she collapsed against the door, in shock. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought about everything. And her mind locked on the only reason that Neji would say such a thing; Naru told someone. Tenten growled in a sad but furious tone and prepared to get revenge. She quickly continued towards the supermarket to get her breakfast, and when Naru returned…they would talk alright, maybe with a few sharp implements between them.

[(((Team Gai Training Ground)))]

"Yosh! Neji~ was our young Tenten unwell? I see that she didn't come along with you." Gai stated loudly from on top of a log, it had the scars of rough practice from when Lee would use it. However the younger version of the Green Beast was still in the hospital. Neji's expression was sour and his sensei didn't improve it. "I also see you still carry the scroll I gave you to deliver last night to her…did something happen?" Gai's voice held a bit of worry and paranoia. Common traits since Lee's injuries.

"No…ninja like her will not be joining us. Ever." Neji's cold tone surprised Gai who jumped down in front of Neji, and raised one of his large eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Did she quit?" Gai seemed bothered even as Neji shook his head and looked to his sensei like he was about to spill a dark secret.

"Sensei, I saw her with another woman…together. Last night. Kissing." Gai blinked a bit before tilting his head, as was unsurprising of the eccentric Might Gai; he didn't understand the traditional view Neji was attempting to use to conjure the problem to his sensei. "She's gay sensei, I saw it with my byakugan…it was disgusting." Then at Gai's shocked silence, Neji glared and shook his head before walking away from even his sensei. Gai on the other hand recovered and silently vowed in his own dramatic fashion 'I must fix this! Yosh~'

[(((Hidden Lair- Sound Compound)))]

Kabuto slipped into his Master's room and smiled slightly at the sight of the agonized Sannin although Kabuto knew that his master could still kill him with less than a thought. He still found the sounds endearing to hear, as he looked over at the broken man he, bowed and shook his head "I am sorry, Orochimaru-sama…no other doctors are willing to meet you after the last. No one has delivered a cure. It would seem we'll have to move up the plan…as you thought. I'll send out the sound four…" however Orochimaru hacked and sneered darkly, his snake-like eyes locking with Kabuto's and the medic flinched.

"No. I can hold out a bit more…if we do it too early…we'll lose him…and I need that body…instead…we'll move on to looking for a back up. If, this body lasts the month… then we will go collect the Uchiha." The snake Sannin smiled at his trusted medic and Kabuto nodded, before turning to the wall and marking something.

"Counting down from now. Anything else?" Orochimaru sneered and nodded darkly, his sneer gone and eyes dark.

"Give Project 33, a bit of my special compound 17…see if that does the trick." Kabuto's eyes widened and it all made sense now. Even if it worked the recovery time of someone taking the compound was a month. So sneaky. The medic nin nodded and slipped out and left his master to his agonies. This was the beginning, he knew. It would be glorious.

[(((Outside Tenten's Apartment)))]

Naru sighed as she walked up the steps to her friend's home; her legs trembled slightly as she walked off the pain of her training today. Her head was pounding as she had learned the dangers of dismissing too many clones at once. But what she had gained was worth it. Her balance was already better. (If you don't out run Anko's "Special Dodge Assistance" training you end up a pincushion.) Then came the fact that she was already better at her old tricks than she was before, soon she'd practice a one handed rasengan! However there were downsides to her training. She had to deal with Anko's bisexual pranks during, before and after training, although it was incentive not to screw up. But then there wasthe sheer brutality, she hopped she would improve from all of this. What could happen that would be so bad?

Naru smiled as she opened the unlocked door and stepped in tiredly "Hey~! Tenten-chan I am back…" she called out only to feel her feet dragged out from under her and fell back with and audible gasp of pain. Her vision swam for a moment before she heard the door slam and then darkness, like a cloth bag wrapped her as she struggled for a moment before she was swaying back and forth. She was screaming in fear for her friend as she attempted to escape her captor her hand swung out and she tried to grab onto something but instead she was bound by her arm to the ceiling and then the other arm was taken and Naru realized what could be worse. Capture.

A moment ago she realized she could have escaped using the Kage Bushin, now she was trapped completely. Then she felt her captor's hands on her waist, as she attempted to kick them off until a deft move later she was left clenching her legs together, hiding herself and holding her pants with her ankles. Then the hands began to roam her body, rough and violently as she screamed frightened until the cloth was gone and the hands had left her. She was looking over to the blurry figure in the bright light. And her eyes widened at the sight of the long brown haired shape before her, and blinked recognizing it as Tenten.

"T-Tenten-chan…why…" but the kind friend was missing and an angry one was there instead obviously her anger had cooled to a dark rage. Then the Kunoichi walked over and with a hard look made Naru go silent.

"You betrayed me…now…_Naru-chan_…I will make you pay." As she tilted her head to look in Naru's eyes, Naru shivered as a feeling of deep abysmal fear struck her and she felt a rough kiss and even rougher hands explore her and for the first time. Naru understood. This is dangerous. "I will make you moan, I will make you cry…I will make you feel how I do…" Naru could see the tears of pain in her friend's eyes as she weakly struggled and then a shiver went up her spine. The world seemed to darken a bit. A silent scream died in her throat as a shadow appeared in her vision and she froze, unable to struggle, unable to speak, as it drew closer.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

_**Have fun…Naru-chan…you will feel my hatred…**_


	5. Gai Sensei!

A silent training ground, to most it would appear to be nothing more than a clearing with a stream running through it. A silent breeze flows through the area, jostling a pair of leaves from the trees, as they slowly tumbled to the ground the silence was broken. By the sound of a pair of feet. A moment before they touched the grassy earth the leaves were left as obliterated shreds. A dark hair young man with milky blue-grey eyes looked up at the tree line annoyed, a dark frown set on his face as he took his traditional combat stance. "Come out." Neji declared brazenly.

A moment later a blue clad shinobi with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on his back landed nearly soundlessly across the clearing, a dint of casual violence in his eyes as he surveyed the Hyuuga opposite himself and then chuckled. "You are the previous year's Top Rookie? Pathetic." Sasuke jeered with a grim smirk as Neji's usual cool mind burned already in an unbalanced state of mind, as a small cloud of leaves fell behind the Uchiha who only smirked as they exploded into shreds. His cold black eyes staring into the Genin across from him. "Bring it. Weakling."

Neji charged his byakugan activating as he moved in, a pair of gentle fist strikes aimed straight at Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha merely spun away from the strike with an almost dancing motion as he stabbed at Neji's hands with a once concealed kunai, both young prodigies leapt back realizing the other's intent and then moved in again, however Sasuke slipped into Neji's guard using his own bloodline and kneed the Hyuuga firmly in the solar plexus causing the long haired boy to gasp as Sasuke muttered "If I was trying to kill you…you'd have just died. You are better than this. Fight me again when you're not so weak." Then the Uchiha slammed his knee up again and walked away. Neji collapsed gasping for air, grasping at his escaped foe from the ground. Wondering how his foe had become so fast…or himself had become so slow.

"Damn…you."

_**Shadow of Intent**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

Sakura sighed as she looked up at her temporary sensei, Ebisu. While he was good a teaching her some of the basics he was a rather bland guy. She sighed as she looked around for her teammates, Sasuke had skipped training and Naruto had literally disappeared without a word. It was strange. She grumbled even louder as she walked into her best friend and rival. Ino Yamanaka. "Hey, Ino-pig. Where's your team?" Ino turned and smiled widely before giggling.

"Oh, Sakura. They are right here." Then she moved over and revealed a pair of annoyed shinobi dressed up in obviously different clothes than usual. They looked like girls. Sakura almost doubled over as she looked to Ino, who smirked. "They lost a bet. Poor boys." Shikamaru grumbled about something under his breath. Chouji however seemed to ignore it and continue his happy munching. Sakura smiled and shook her head as she looked back at her friend.

"Have you seen Sasuke or Naruto lately?" she asked and Ino blinked before shaking her head and shrugging, Sakura groaned in annoyance and sighed. "Damn, they are leaving me behind all the time…I have to go…see you later Ino." The blonde nodded and waved off her teammates as she moved to follow her best friend. She was bored and in the very least she could see Sasuke.

[(((Tenten's apartment)))]

Naru made a small sound as she felt Tenten's hands pressing into her, and widening within her. Each movement and stroke making Naru lean her head back and tears to fall even as she felt her body heating up at the brutal touches of her own friend. Then she felt the burns of leather against her flesh, and she groaned. Something kept her from speaking loud or even making a sound louder than a moan. Tenten looked at Naru and almost yelled "Why don't you speak up! Tell me! Damn it! You were my friend! But you turned around and betrayed me! My own team…hates me! And it's your fault!" then she turned away and pulled out a few things.

Naru groaned as she tried to talk but her throat felt raw even as she did, and then Tenten walked around behind her and whispered into her ear. "Ready? I'll show you the true wrath of a woman scorn." Then Naru's world exploded as something pressed into her slightly, and tears fell from her eyes and sobs wracked her body, she was afraid, and helpless.

"Tenten, my wondrous student! You must stop this most unyouthful action!" the loud domineering voice of Might Gai broke the moment and Naru let out a gasp as Tenten pulled away and Naru felt like she could breathe again. Something was definitely wrong. "This is not the actions of my most youthful student. GENJUTSU KAI!" the Jonin called as he touched Tenten and she collapsed to her knees, shaking as she coughed a tearful wail and hugged her sensei's legs terrified. Naru however slumped to the floor as the chains exploded into bits at the force of a single air strike from the mighty Jonin. (Literally punching the air to shatter chains)

"S-Sensei…I-I don't know…why…I just couldn't stop…so angry…hateful…scared…N-Neji said…" However the soft touch of Gai's hand made her cries stop as she looked up to the serious face of her usually goofy sensei.

"Tenten, please. Go get dressed. I will talk with your friend." Tenten scurried off to get some clothes and to hide from him and Naru. She couldn't express what she was feeling. However Gai looked over the golden haired girl and sighed as he pressed a hand to her back and sighed calmly. "Can you sit? I feel I need to answer for my student." A warm feeling filled the young blonde as the strange Jonin touched her as she turned pulling her shirt down a bit to cover herself a bit more, before turning to look at him.

"Hai, Gai-sensei." She said in a quiet tone, her voice a bit shaky. Gai blinked and remembered his rival mentioning a new student. A blonde girl. Obvious Kakashi had mentioned him to the girl! After all she fit the description to a tee. Naru's eyes were teary still at the near invasion and the complete loss of control she suffered.

"I can't say I approve of her reaction but I know what caused it. Last night I asked one of my less youthful students, Neji to deliver a message to Tenten last night. I suppose when he received no response, he decided to check if she was even here. That was when he saw you and her together. You see Neji's family is extremely traditional, and he took it as a personal affront to be teamed with someone who would be considered 'pariah'. So he took it out on Tenten directly." Then the green clad Jonin paused and looked around himself before continuing "However, at some point someone must have tried to manipulate her, to make her harm you. To separate you. I don't understand this. However I will be bringing it to the Hokage's notice as well as Kakashi's." he smiled and nodded in a way that no one could ignore as her pulled Naru into a firm hug and looked down at her.

"I know it is hard…but I am going to ask you to stay and at least talk to Tenten. Just as she nearly hurt you…she was violated in a similarly person way…her mind was tampered with." Naru nodded into the embrace, she would have never thought of fuzzy brows senior as such a deep caring person before now.

"I-I will try. Gai-sensei." Then he released her and handed her the rest of her clothes and gave her one of his famous nice guy poses.

"I will find out who did this to you, you can believe it. Yosh! If I can't…No! I will! On my very will, I will do so!" then his expression softened and he smiled gently "I must also speak with Tenten…be well young kunoichi." Then the green beast stepped out to speak with his student.

[(((Sasuke's Training Ground)))]

Sasuke sneered as he looked at a small pond as he walked calmly onto the surface and then once he reached the center reached down and pulled on a lever. Nearby a door slid open and he calmly walked into the wall without even looking around himself as the wall closed behind him silently. Another secret he had learned by using his bloodline, what better place to truly become strong.

However above him Kakashi watched silently and then nodded as he stood a leapt away, he had much to do and a bit more time than he had planned, but not enough to slack off, a plan to work in motion.

[(((Hinata's Room)))]

How could it be? She had been thinking on it for almost two days now. Not that she could allow it to show on the outside but she was a bit more worried than usual now. Her Naruto-kun was gone on an extended mission…that girl…she'd claimed to be…him…had she meant his replacement? How could she…have hit her like that? Even now Hinata remained dizzy about it. Her mind burned as she stood and shook herself. She decided to take a walk through the village. She slowly walked out, noticing in the corner of her vision that her father was training her younger sister and sighed slightly. She wished she was a better kunoichi.

She smiled at the cool breeze as she wandered through the village, it was calm and quiet. Then she heard the chattering of familiar voices and drew closer as they walked closer not even noticing her as they continued to argue. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were chatting or arguing the young Hyuuga heiress was uncertain but once they were close enough she decided to ask. "A-Ano…Sakura-san…" Sakura almost jump at Hinata's quiet voice and blinked and smile friendlily.

"Ah, Hinata-san…what brings you out here?"

"D-Do you perhaps know, w-where I can find N-Naruto?" she stuttered as she looked over the pair and seemed to shrink into her jacket and flushed as she looked away from the pair.

"Sorry Hinata, did you try asking the ramen stand owner?" Sakura asked and Hinata smiled slightly and nodded

"Thank you, Sakura-san I will try there next…" and the Hyuuga heiress walked away leaving the pair confused but unbothered as they continued their friendly argument about the raven haired Uchiha.

Hinata however was saddened to find that said ramen stand had closed for the night already; she sighed and turned to see a shadow standing in the distance. "H-Hello?" then a screech reached her ears and her vision swam. Hinata was out cold before she hit the floor.

[(((Tenten's Apartment-Two Hours after Gai left)))]

Naru had decided to give Tenten some time to herself. She returned with a bunch of clothes and ninja gear. (The lady had been very helpful and helped her picked out a bunch of clothes.) Now she was in an orange sleeved jacket with a black center, her pants were tighter than usual but had enough pockets for her to deal with. She slowly sat down on the couch and waited. Her mind wandering around the room. She noticed how clean it was; obviously Tenten was one of those who tightened up when she was distressed. Naru had an entire life of dealing with putting horrible pain behind her, but for once she knew it wasn't her friend's fault.

"Naru?" a voice with a slight hic-up sounded throughout the room and then Tenten stepped in, she was dressed in her usual Chinese garb and suddenly clung to Naru crying and held her tight shaking muttering words Naru couldn't even hope to understand into the blonde's chest. However, even as tears began to fall from her own eyes, Naru hugged her and held her whispering calmly for her to calm down and smiled as over time she felt her friend's resistance break down and she sniffed in Naru's grasp. "H-How can you forgive me so easily?"

"You're one of my precious people...Gai-sensei helped too…" Naru wasn't joking. The strange Jonin had quelled the storm in her mind and heart, he was far more reliable than she'd thought. She smiled and placed a kiss on Tenten's forehead and smiled "Shh…Tenten-chan…I understand…you were being used." Tenten sniffed and nodded but she was too frightened to let go.

"But if I hadn't overreacted they wouldn't have had the anchor to use the jutsu…I should have figured…" however Naru shifted and made her look into her blue eyes.

"I forgive you Tenten." Then the bun haired girl felt a soft kiss on her lips and blinked as Naru smiled. "Lets just be who we are. Explore our life, and learn together. I don't know how close we are…I am a bit inexperienced, but if the orange book was right…we'd be something like friends with benefits." Naru smiled bright and Tenten shook her head and rested into the blonde's embrace and silently vowed that even if they were only friends now…eventually…they would be more.

Naru smiled and looked up at the door only a moment before a knock was heard at the door. Tenten sniffed and crawled from her friend's embrace, and cleaned herself a bit before answering to see Rock Lee standing in front of the door with a badly beaten Neji over his shoulder. "Lee! You should be in the hospital…"

"Yosh~ Tenten, I heard from Gai-sensei about our teammate's poor treatment of you and rushed to have a word with him…" he looked to the beaten Hyuuga and back to her "…I think it went well." Tenten giggled weakly and shook her head and Lee smiled brightly "Remember Tenten, no matter what…I am your teammate, and I wouldn't abandon you. Ever. It would horribly unyouthful. However, now I must take Neji home…" and he began to walk away when Neji grunted.

"See…training…tomorrow." And returned to his unconscious state on Lee's shoulder, but Tenten was smiling so brightly and waved. Looking back to Naru who had managed to fall asleep in the short time. Tenten decided to grab a blanket and curl up with her on the couch tonight.

However, Lee frowned as he moved away from the apartment. Neji had already been injured, it was what gave him the opening to defeat him. "What could have wounded you so…Neji."

[(((Two Weeks Later)))]

Tenten and Naru had been doing well since their breakdown, and Naru was basically living with her and had moved in as a roommate. Although they were together a lot in their free time nothing had developed between them besides the routine of training, hanging out, sleep and occasionally Tenten had a mission. Naru on the other hand was better off than ever, although she hadn't learned more jutsu since the first day. Now she was much better at using her resources and was a trained Kunoichi. Although Anko keeps hinting at something else rather unpleasant. Naru has gotten a grasp on herself.

No source had been found yet, so they were still on the lookout for whatever tried to get to them. Naru was worried though, her dreams had grown even darker as time went on.

[(((Hidden Lair- Sound Compound)))]

A pair of shadows looked over a heavily bound man. None of his features were visible

_Beep…beep…beep_

"He is stable."

"Good…Send the Sound Five…and him as…insurance."

"Of course…the time is right…"


	6. March Towards

Sasuke smirked as he walked from the ruined training ground and stood tall, cracking his back and neck with mirthful smile. The smoldering trees and earth seemed to already be mere memories as he moved back into the village. He had decided to train far from the prying eyes of his fellows, and rivals preferring to be alone. A cool sigh of relief as he crouched down and sipped water from a stream he'd purposefully walked towards on his way back to refresh himself, however his hairs were standing on end as he heard the near soundless whistling of a object moving towards him. Without even a glace he caught the shuriken in a single hand before standing slowly and smiling darkly.

"Come out, weaklings." He called in a dreadfully dark tone, his dark eyes scanning the area like a hawk. Slowly four shapes slipped from the shadows, on was huge at least twice the size of the others, another had two sets of arms. The other two seemed rather normal, a red haired girl and a silver haired boy. "What do you four want? Or should I do something about your…attempt?"

"Ah! Lord Sasuke, Master Orochimaru extends his hand in welcome. He wishes to show you that he has much power to offer you." The silver haired boy said a bit shocked at the ruthless tone the boy had. His master had chosen well. With a single glance at the large shadow, Sasuke smirked and simply tilted his head as he nodded and before the large ninja moved towards him at surprising speed, but Sasuke merely stepped past him and made a single twitch. The silver haired boy gasped as the large man collapsed with a groan of pain and Sasuke merely tilted his head in annoyance his eyes narrowing, hands in his pockets.

"A bunch of traitors and cut throats. Strong though indeed. That should have been lethal." Sasuke seemed to be talking to himself. "If I wish to join…I'll meet you here in twenty four hours." Then without another word began to walk away the other three glanced at one another as if waiting to see if the others would strike. None of them dare to.

"Sakon…I think I am afraid of him."

"I know Ukon…me too."

_**Shadow of Intent**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the paperwork on the table before her, papers for things that no one would care to look at but of course had to be signed, stamped and stored away. She smirked as she looked at the paper in front of her, occasionally Danzo would slip in a form to allow him to remake his shinobi division. She merely crumbled it and tossed it perfectly into a bin with several other very similar forms. She did however wonder how her sensei got all the free time to do the important things he did. Like breath, she mused playfully as the door before her opened almost silently and closed revealing two of her Jonin. They had each been assigned to a high priority mission; this would be the first check in since it was assigned to them.

"Kakashi, Anko. What do you have to report?" They each seemed a bit tense as Kakashi stepped forward.

"Hokage-sama…to tell you the truth, Naru's growth is escaping our ability to prepare her for at the pace you recommended. Her chakra control seems to improve constantly, as well as her adaptions to Anko's training. I suspect she'll be of adequate skill level in half the time projected for her. Really if nothing else, this change seems to have given her extreme focus." He paused as he looked back at his companion and then forward "however, mentally is another state all together, she is becoming insular, closer to few than before. I believe something has affected her."

Tsunade soaked in the information with a slight nod before simply stating "Continue as planned for now. When Jiraiya returns I'll have him evaluate her progress."

As they left, Tsunade couldn't help but wonder why she needed a report on a single genin's progress, no matter how important. She shrugged it off and returned to her paper work.

[(((Konoha Training Ground)))]

Neji sighed as he slammed his hands into the tree before him, wood cracked and the tree exploded into ribbons as he looked down at his bleeding fingers annoyed before standing tall looking at the ruins with a cold eye. He had been training and conditioning himself rigorously since the chunnin exams. He wouldn't fail twice. He would get revenge on the Uchiha and show everyone that a caged bird can soar. A loud snap of a tree branch brought Neji around as he looked at the newcomer the words slipped from his lips with an automatic quality to them "Hinata-sama, how can I help you." Neji's keen eyes easily saw all the nuances and small posture differences between how his cousin normal stood when she greeted him and frowned slightly before she smiled and it made a small shiver crawl through him.

"A spar cousin. My sister has grown boring." Neji's eyes narrowed as he looked at Hinata before he shook it off.

"If you wish it to be so." And with a practiced ease slipped into the first stance of the gentle fist, however Hinata stood tall and smiled in a vicious, almost unnatural way and Neji flinched. He waited a few moments before simply deciding to make the first move, a left hand strike feint to a twin strike on her defending hand. However it was not to be, once he got within her defensive range, she still hadn't taken a defensive stance so instead he moved for a blow to her chest. "Foolish Cousin." He stated calmly before he stopped mid-strike, Hinata had literally grabbed his wrist mid-strike and was looking down at him with bored eyes.

"Neji-san...I thought you were strong." She said in a deathly calm as she released his hand. He gasped as he tried to shake off the numbness that had begun to climb up his arm. He blinked as he stared into Hinata's eyes and then stood and frowned.

"Impressive, I don't know who you are…but you are not…" his words were lost as Hinata dropped her heavy coat to the ground revealing her bare shoulders and a tight form fitting blue undershirt. Neji shook his head, ignoring the thoughts that enter his mind as a sly smile crossed Hinata's lips.

"Cousin, so high and mighty. Put down another for their secrets but you have your own. I will add another for you. I will add the secret of your loss here." At these words Neji growled, flushed and charged forward with a deadly abandon, his pride wounded.

"_128 Strikes of Divination_!"

[(((Konoha Restricted Training Ground: Forest of Death- Three hours later)))]

Naru smiled as she slipped through the forest almost silently, her stealth training was going well it seemed as she tracked off towards her target. To be a bit stealthier she was wearing a skin tight camo jacket and a pair of tight shorts, with ninja pocket inserts and special little traps for if she's caught, by an unsuspecting foe. She'd learned under Anko, who had given her a small penalty each time she failed, and Anko's punishments were embarrassing and more than a bit indignant. Her thoughts suddenly moved to her other sensei that has been very absent as of late. Kakashi hadn't been seen since the first couple of days of her training. Ever since she'd been left in Anko's capable (or molesting depending who you asked) hands. Although she'd been stalking the massive forest for two days in a row now trying to learn stealth to a level her sensei considered proficient. There was no way she'd be able to sneak up on the assassination specialist without a ton of luck, situation, and distraction.

She moved quietly towards where she'd figured her target zone was, careful and swift as possible, she knew if she was too slow…she'd fail, if she was too fast, she'd make noise so she had to make a balance in it. As she got to the tree line she paused and leaned around a tree to get a good look at the target zone, but as she redistributed her weight a twig snapped. She groaned silently and braced herself for her sensei but moments passed without Anko's appearance. She thought suddenly that she might still have a chance to defeat the challenge a swept down into the zone, kunai in hand.

Her eyes immediately locked onto the purple hair of her sensei and she sped over and placed a kunai towards her "Surrender Sensei." She stated as coolly as possible before her head literally fell off making Naru jumped back in shock. Before she could react she felt a pair of hands curl up her body, her jacket not even slowing her as the owner whispered into Naru's ear.

"Naughty, little Kunoichi fell into our trap, I think we could show this little Konoha slut how it feels to fall from grace." Anko had a thing with roleplaying Naru's failures. Pretending to be the enemy as Anko nibbled on Naru's ears causing a small moan to escape her lips and a quiet purr to hum through her throat, as she pressed against her sensei, not even opening her eyes when she felt her jacket open and being pulled away, slipping to the solid ground.

However their play was cut off by a subtle cough, Anko instantly was on guard but Naru was blinking pressed half nude to her sensei and trying to concentrate as the man standing before her before Anko left her and slipped forward letting Naru fall onto her rear, her jacket dropped on top of her form.

"Lady Hokage, sealed access to this zone pending my approval. Or hers. So Anbu why are you here." Naru heard Anko ask dangerously.

"I am not under such restrictions." The calm level voice said, Naru couldn't make out whose it was.

"Oh? Says who?"

"An important directive, I was assigned just before the reign of Lady Hokage." The Anbu stated before Anko seemed to step closer quickly. "As it has reached this point, I hereby invoke Executive order 102.3, However as per the Fourth's wishes, for now it will be left for you and Kakashi-sempai to decide what goes on past this point. Here is the information." Then a swish of the wind and silence reigned for minutes. Anko was next to Naru and pulled her up, and sat next to her quietly and pulled the jacket off of the blonde's head and they sat there for a few moments.

"What do you want in life, now Naru?" Anko asked quietly her eyes looking over the young girl.

"What're you-"

"Don't. Naru. It doesn't matter, but this can't be easy. I know it can't be. You can tell me. I'll listen." Anko said in a soft voice her usually tough and powerful tone, broken into a quiet and sincere whisper.

Naru didn't notice the tears before they fell and struck her hands, before she shook her head annoyed wiping at them to try to make them disappear. Even weeks later, she couldn't stop herself from boiling over and clinging to Anko, her frame shaking heavily. Anko smiled slightly, if a bit awkward as she looked down at the once boy, sighed and began running her hand through the girl's long hair and held her uncomfortably. Anko wasn't the type to hold others or be held, but Tsunade was a rather persuasive woman, and really it was hard to not want to empathize with the poor girl. She'd been through being a village pariah, and it wasn't pretty then, and still isn't. However unlike the young jinchuuriki had lived her entire life as a target, and just as she'd found some sort of foundation, her entire life spun around and forced her to throw it all away and now she was basically starting over.

"I-I don't know! That's the thing." She looks up at Anko and her eyes were searching for an answer "Who am I? Naruto? Naru? I don't know! It all so mixed together, I remember a few things as 'Naruto' but I remember so much more as me! I can remember sleeping on a bed with Baa-chan, after the battle with Oro-teme!" she smiled a bit remembering the event between her and the fifth, like it was just happening, before something makes her frightened expression "I remember si many things, its like living two lives! All these things that 'I' did but then there's "Naruto" and his life seemed so…much nicer…" Anko didn't know what to say to all of this.

"So, you have new memories?"

"Yes! I mean I think these memories of 'Naruto' are what's causing all of these problems, I used to be such a good Kunoichi." Anko was shocked to silence, as she tried to register what Naru had just said. Naruto was the invasive memories? How could this be? As she felt Naru shift in her grasp and nuzzled into the crook of the special jonin's neck and continued to sob quietly. "W-Who would do this? Oro-teme? Ero-Sennin? Sasuke-kun? Is this another punishment?" she whispered sadly into Anko's neck and she felt a bit dizzy. It was all moving way too fast for her.

Anko kissed the top of Naru's head and sighed a bit as she looked to the young girl who obviously needed to be able to relate to someone else and her voice burned in her throat as the words slipped out "Naru-chan, did I ever tell you about my sensei?"

"No."

"I will…soon…I promise."

[(((Hokage's Office)))]

Tsunade's eyes widened as she leaned back in her chair, a part of her mind was beginning to burn. It was difficult to concentrate for a few minutes as she decided to take a sip of sake and think on the general state of her village. However this was interrupted by the appearance of Jiraiya who looked a bit spooked and stepped into the room without even a smile, he should have been halfway to his destination by now. Tsunade groaned and hissed angrily to get the old man's attention, but he merely stepped forward and looked Tsunade in the eye.

"Tsu-hime 'The Principal of Manipulation and Effects on spectrum.' Do you know what that is?" he asked as Tsunade looked at him a bit annoyed but nodded but it was obvious from her expression it was only basic at most. "It's was an idea proposed by the second and later the Fourth Hokage. That the possibility of a jutsu that supersedes the barrier of time and space could have an over bleeding effect on the world." Tsunade looked at him a bit lost and tilted her head and Jiraiya sighed a bit before he waved his hand in a circle "Think of your life, and I create a jutsu to go back in time and make it so that you fell in love with me, in that time the world would shift to meet that expectation. However such a technique is impossible." Before he takes a small breath and looked to the wall with pictures of the previous Hokages.

"Until now."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that the technique that changed Naru-" he broke off as if confused and looked to Tsunade who seemed to be waiting for something "What's Naru's full name Tsunade?"

"Naru Uzimaki, obviously."

"No, her…uh _his_ birth name."

"What do you mean…his?"

Jiraiya frowned as he nodded, this over bleed was serious. The entire world was being shifted by this. The sheet amount of chakra it would require…he shook his head, luckily he'd marked himself with a powerful seal allowing him to retain the old memories and the new ones.

"This jutsu literally is affecting the world, and is having a far more profound effect than anyone could have thought, it can change anything…the sheer amount of power this would require…" He muttered quietly before he sighed and remembered something and began to run his hand along the charter for dead civilians and frowned "Strange…where would Mr. Musi be…I noticed his bar is gone?" Tsunade followed his look as the toad sage decided to look through the register of criminal execution of civilians and dropped the book before looking to Tsunade. For her part, she could tell whatever he just saw wasn't something she'd enjoy. But once she flipped to the page, her face paled and she sat down.

"Executed for Extreme breach of the Third's Protection Law, Article 2.43. Situation Upgraded to Top Secret." Tsunade frowned as she looked up to see the face of her lifelong friend. "We'll need Asuma's permission to access sensei's vault." Then she paged through the mission portfolio and frowned, Team Asuma was currently inactive. However Asuma was on an extended A-Class mission. Zero contact, no less.

"Time has been changed, completely. And we are just catching up to it. I watched a man fade away. Tsunade." Jiraiya let out a slow breath and frowned "I'll need to check in now, the mission isn't important enough anymore. As soon as Anko brings her out, I need to be alerted." Then he sighed and smiled slightly and tilted his head a bit before pulling a snapshot from his jacket and smiling "At least…it's not all bad." He stated before dropping the photo onto the desk, it was an image of herself holding and unconscious blonde girl on a hotel bed with Shizune on the other side protectively and all Tsunade could do, was wipe away the tears that well up at the expressions of contentment and warmth that the image showed. She could almost smell Naru's cheap shampoo and giggled a bit at the thought before she realized. She'd remembered that. This was serious.

[(((Konoha Borderlands)))]

A quiet shape slipped through the underbrush, although it was alone and obvious not a civilian it had obviously dodged all the patrols and continued moving along the border and stopped once it reached the infamous crossing ground. The Valley of the End. The form stopped and its ragged grey travelling cloak shifted in the wind, as it looked towards Konoha, and an inhumanly large sneer was visible beneath the hood. Then with the same movements it headed back, disappearing into the woods.

[(((Tenten's Apartment)))]

Tenten sighed as she paced her apartment, more than a bit worried. Her intuition was burning. She knew something was wrong, there were little clues all over and although she couldn't easy place them, she knew they were tied to her roommate. She sighed as her mind wandered; Naru hadn't been home in days. Her training was extremely intense from what her sensei mentioned before he too went out on assignment. It was a bit worrying. Most of the best jonin were out doing missions to show that Konoha was just as strong as ever. Even so there was only so much you could do, but she knew in the pit of her stomach something was wrong with the blond.

"Be safe, Naru." As she left to go do some training, setting up a small trap designed to show if someone entered and then was gone.


	7. Shadows in the Sky

Konoha 30 Years in the Future

_Fire burning consuming everything as the sound of crashing lightning and sounding thunder cut the sky, red tails of rage and hatred tearing at the world like a force of nature unleashed. Indeed it was. Naruto Namikaze had died to bring this about, a broken kage doing the last thing he could to defeat the ultimate foe. However this was nothing more than a delay tactic. The power of the great fox now being siphoned away, being used to power some kind of jutsu as the village attempted to fight alongside the massive fox. However the surprise of the sudden attack caught the village too far off guard and they had only a few fleeting moments remaining before they were crushed. Naruto's body laying crumpled on the monument, bearing his own likeness, a confident smile on his face._

_Three groups of ANBU were fleeing the city with a small bundle in hand. They attempted to rush on, before several shinobi with fan-like symbols on their headbands cut them off._

"_Traitors! In the name of the Hoka-"_

"_The Hokage is dead, now is the time of the Uchiha."_

"_Bastards." One of the ANBU growled before flashing forward, only to be met with destruction as his abdomen exploded open as if it were torn by an animal, his cat mask falling as Konohamaru collapsed in agony. His final moments fleeting away. Then everything shifted as another of the ANBU removed it's mask, revealing a rather scarred Kiba who merely snarled and looked around them before smiling a bit and nodding "Fine, Getsou…with me…the rest keep going!" as he bent into a stance that he had created, the Hiteo no Kith. He didn't even know if it meant anything, after all this was its first use._

_Getsou nodded and stepped forward, not bothering to waste time to remove his mask by hand. Moments later holding up his hands in a near surrender fashion a pair of trees begin rising from the bare earth, his wooden mask melting away._

"_Leave them to me." A cool female voice said as the other shinobi disappeared to allow the newcomer to face Kiba and Getsou alone and continue the fight._

"_You look so much like Yamato." She cooed_

"_I'll kill you for this, Sakura-'Hime'." His voice was darkly violent, even as Kiba howled ready to strike forward._

_It was then that the fox cried its lament and the world came crashing down, the sky dripped red and fire burned at the forest. Kiba and Getsou suddenly were caught off guard as they stared at the distorting landscape, the world melting and burning before their own gaze. Sakura however just smiled softly and looked past them as her hands clenched and she burst forward flying into the village, tossing the pair of ruined hearts into the streets._

"_I'll be with Sasuke-koi forever, I have to stop Nami from getting to him." Even as she stepped into the massive red chamber where her love was supposed to be her blood ran cold, bodies everywhere as her eyes finally fell to the completed ritual circle. When she did, all she could do is scream._

_Then it all shattered, like glass thrown to the floor, the fox melted away. Sakura turned her eyes gazing out of the room as the world broke apart, fire bursting from the ground and a single whisper flowed through her body._

_**Just as I willed it…goodbye fallen world.**_

_**Shadow of Intent**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

Naru awoke in a cold sweat, as she looked around the room in the tower. The images of the strange dream melting away. Her eyes only slowly came into focus as she let out a shaky breath. Before today she'd never explored much of the tower, but this was her last night before returning to the village after a week of constant survival training and getting her motor skills, balance, and speed back into focus. It was easier now that she'd forgotten almost all of the invasive memories. Her mind slowly wandered to her roommate and then to her sensei before she sighed.

"I wonder how Sasuke-kun is doing…" before her mind slipped to her other teammate and her expression grew sourer. Her and Sakura hadn't seen eye to eye often, but she didn't care anymore it was pointless but her dreams, those bothered her. They were morbid and incarnate hate. Then there was the fox. It was so quiet now that it was like just before her mission in wave. She could remember the constant pulsing of the horrible demon's will but now…it was all gone.

"I see you've awoken, Gaki." A male voice said from the doorway and Naru turned to see the old Sannin, in his usual attire. "From what I have heard…you've improved."

"More than ever before, Ero-sennin." Jiraiya could feel his brow pulse at the nickname before she continued "I bet I could even give you a run for you money!" she boasted and he smiled.

"Then why not put your money where your mouth is?" he teased and Naru looked to him and hopped to the front of her bed soundlessly and smiled almost so wickedly the old shinobi had to rub his eyes. It was like a blonde Anko.

It took Naru only minutes to get ready and he couldn't deny her enthusiasm. He decided to wait in the hall, as her teachers arrived and he smiled at the pair "She wanted a spar with me, so I'll be borrowing the tournament grounds. Hope you don't mind."

Anko just shrugged and Kakashi blinked before raising his single eye to match his elder's gaze and then he said "You'll regret it~" before disappearing off to who knows where. Anko on the other hand was going to go watch.

The contenders entered the room less than ten minutes later, Anko watching in rapt silence as they measured up, shifted and waited.

Then in a sudden blur Naru shot toward the Sannin soundlessly, her body almost a blur of golden hair as she performed a quick kick towards the old man's head. It was easily blocked by a single hand however he had to quickly release her as a kunai flew from her hands towards him. Had he been less experienced that could have been fatal. When he looked to find her, she was visibly undetectable but the old toad sage merely smiled before spinning around and delivering a nasty back hand easily empowered with enough chakra to take off a man's head.

Naru gasped as she slammed into the ground, her small body making a large indentation into the ground. The toad sannin merely smirked for a moment but slowly he became less confident as the small girl remained unmoving for a bit too long, and then he silently took a few steps until he knew what he was hearing. The crying of a teenage girl. The legendary sage quickly moved to her side, his own male instincts kicking in as he smiled brightly "Naru…you'll be okay right?…I'm-" his apology cut short as a hand slammed roughly into his crotch and a pair of tight shapely teenage legs curled around his neck. A single blade pointing to his personal junk. He coughed in agony and closed his eyes "W-Why…Why you do this?" he squeaked and groaned as the hand tightened.

"Three mistakes of fighting a skilled kunoichi. First, letting your guard down because I am a girl. Second, holding back because you think you're too strong." She snarled as Jiraiya dropped to his knees and looked up to Naru gasping.

"Wh-What about the third?"

"Oh…the ultimate sin…"

"W-What did I do!"

"You're an old pervert."

"Ah. That." A voice said from her right and she looked up shocked to see the very sage she had in her grasp standing next to her. He smiled at her expression. "Shadow clone."

Suddenly, her position was far less iron clad. A single shadow clone had pushed her to her limit, and even took her using a good trick. One she thought would work. It could even take a hit.

"Wow, you might actually be half as good as you boast. Ero-Sennin."

The older man smirked and then nodded "Of course! I did after all teach the fourth, and am known far and wide for my strength and gallant looks." Naru smiled and shook her head, as she began to giggle. However his features slowly darkened as he became more serious.

"However, Naru. I need to give you a once over. Tsunade wants me to check something, I believe it may have something to do with your condition." Naru looked up at the older man and blinked owlishly, as her giggles disappated.

"Condition?" she asked as Anko landed next to her and also looked to the older shinobi confused.

"What Condition?"

Jiraiya however just shook his head a bit "The condition that caused you to become a girl."

"Birth?" she responded and Anko laughed a bit at the strange joke. However it was just as Jiraiya had thought the contamination was worsening, however the seal he'd develop seemed to inure him to its effects. It was based in Minato's theories so really most of the credit was due to him.

"No, its not important now. Just know I need to examine the seal, and perform a couple of diagnostics. I was going to wait until your training was done here, but I need to take Anko with me on a information gathering mission today so I will have to do this now."

Naru frowned a bit and glared "If it was any other pervert I'd say you were up to something." looking the toad sage over before smiling and nodding. "Go ahead, I trust you. Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya frowned as he looked to Anko and said "We should head to the medical center, I need her to lay down." Anko and Naru followed behind as the clone disappeared into smoke and the purple haired woman wrapped an arm around Naru.

"Don't worry, you'll get him one day." she whispered and Naru smiled a bit. "After all, you are

my student, and I am proud of your progress." before she slipped off of the girl. Naru however, blushed and nodded completely red faced, as they continued towards the destination.

[(((Konoha Gate)))]

Sasuke smirked a bit as he continued to walk, like a shadow he slipped past the gate. The guards didn't even look at him as he walked into the clearing where the sound four waited for him and leaned back against a tree.

"Ah, does this mean you accept. Lord Sasuke?" Sakon asked warily, they had come prepared to give him the ritual if he accepted.

"Obviously. You, woman." Tayuya was tempted to shout at him, but the image of Jirobu being taken out so easily, flashed in her mind. She'd never get her flute out in time to affect the Uchiha.

"I know we will be pursued." he stated casually, before smirking "So I'll tell you this. Make sure you survive." she blinked at the strange statement he made but nodded slowly and looked to the largest member of the team who seemed to be rather calm, even after Sasuke's attack last time they had met. The large Shinobi set down the sealing barrel that would hold Sasuke.

"We need you to take this and climb in. we will carry you the rest of the way." Sasuke merely nodded as he stepped in and the top was affixed "Prepare to die, Uchiha-san." as the box was sealed and Sasuke gulped down the medicine, agony burning through him. As the voice began to whisper the truth into his ear.

_Power is the means to complete my destiny…_

[(((Unknown Location)))]

Hinata calmly stepped back into a brightly lit laboratory and looked over the dozens of experiments going on in here. Most of the room was beakers with chemicals, but there were a few animals as well, but no one else was in the room.

"Master?" she called out quietly, but it was like a crack of lightning in the otherwise silent lab.

"Hinata?" a voice said from behind the girl and her eyes widened substantially as she turned to face a man in a dark cloak with a hood hiding his features. She hadn't heard him enter, nor seen him standing where she had been only moments before.

"You were right, I think the experiment is working." she said as she flexed her muscles and smiled up at the hooded figure. "It is good that you were able to do so much, before the time was up." she smiled brightly as she walked closer.

"The effect of the jutsu will wear off soon. Once the Kyuubi reawakens, the next phase begins, I may not see you for some time.." The young Hyuuga heiress nodded, before sighing and looking through the sealed chambers containing dozens of animals.

"This was a truly perfect opportunity, however…" she mentioned as she motioned to a cot hidden behind the tables "What shall I do with her? I mean…without you here Master…" the cloaked figure merely raised his hand.

"Worry not for your other half, her current body will leave her powerless, and even if she manages to escape. No one will believe her." then the figure grunted and sighed almost in pure exasperation "Time draws short, it is beginning to stir. You have your mission. Complete it." and then the figure was gone, as if the shadows had eaten him alive.

Hinata however sneered dangerously "Of course. Master."

[(((Several Hours Later: Hokage's Office)))]

Tsunade groaned as she looked to the report in front of her, Sasuke had left the village sometime last night. Possibly by Orochimaru and his servants. _And all of the most experienced Shinobi are out on missions_.

"Shizune. Get me Shikamaru. We are going to go after him." Tsunade said darkly.


	8. The Mission Begins

Shikamaru sighed as he looked over the files in front of him; he had less than a half hour remaining to gather his team. It had to be just right, his first command, and an emergency retrieval mission for a ninja that may have been abducted by the sound village. However, something in the back of his mind told him that this would be more than just a quick grab and go operation. To make matters worse, he only had genin to choose from. He calmly filed away Chouji, Neji, and Kiba. Three powerful upfront fighters, who each have tracking skills, he couldn't help but take another genin, a few years his senior, Meisume. She was a dedicated tracker with some skill as a healer. A good choice. However he needed another dedicated front line fighter, someone who would be dedicated to saving Sasuke.

Immediately, Ino and Sakura were ruled out, dedicated yes, but neither was skilled in up front fighting. Slowly a smirk appeared on the young genius's face. Naru's profile was exactly what he needed, dedication, upfront power, and being trained by a special jonin specializing in assassination, an elite jonin, and a sannin. She was definitely a powerhouse to receive so much attention. He couldn't ignore the fights during the exam either. He nodded calmly as he looked over profiles, until he came to a genin on a longer term assignment. "Naruto Uzimaki…who is that?" he was curious as he noted that this boy had the same last name, birthdate, and graduation date as Naru did. Even the names where similar. He couldn't shake a strange feeling of familiarity with the name.

Slowly however he looked out to the village and thought about it, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Naru, Meisume and himself. A well rounded retrieval team and a dangerous combat team. It was also a serious risk, besides himself; there were two other clan heirs and the nephew of a clan head on this mission. But he knew no one would object such a risk for saving the 'precious Uchiha'. He calmly wondered what he had done to deserve all of this work, but he knew that he could lead his team to an effective checkmate. Better than any genin he knew, and with all the other shinobi occupied that was his sole choice.

He calmly signed the scroll and slipped onto the messenger hawk's neck band and leaned back, sighing quietly as he looked up to the sky. Dark clouds to the south, the direction they were heading, like a sheet of black. He closed his eyes. It was not a good omen.

"What a drag."

_**Shadow of Intent**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Arc One Finale: Part One_

(((Konoha 30 years in the future)))]

_The Hokage rested calmly upon his chair, looking out to see his village. It was many times the size it had been in his youth. Konoha was the most powerful city in the world. Possessing many skilled and powerful shinobi, as well as the most powerful tailed beast container. It was nothing less than an empire now. During the previous war, the council had been dissolved, and the daimyo gave full control of the country to the reigning Hokage. The Fifth Great Ninja War. The Hokage remained calm even as he though back to the horrors of that time. Slowly however, much like his own dark thoughts, a grim darkness seemed to seep into the room._

_During the war, Konoha had been attacked by a coalition of two great villages, Iwa, and Kumo. Konoha's allies were Oto, and Suna. The irony was never lost on the Hokage. However the war seemed to only grow and grow. Soon the Samurai Legions were clashing and the war was renamed. The Great War. Indeed it was the end of an era. And the beginning of a new one. Oto and Suna merged with Konoha, unable to fend off the attacks from the growing coalition, now numbering five minor villages and the same two great villages._

_It was all to the Hokage's plan._

_Soon he was given more and more power to stop the enemy until, the fateful day came where he was given it all. He was now the Daimyo and Hokage. Then he unleashed himself onto the enemy, and they fled. Fear, hatred, despair, carnage, and revenge. These were the emotions the Hokage could feel from his victims. However, the last held a special place of hate in his heart. This was all about revenge to him. It was-_

"_Naruto." A cool voice said, as the clan head of the Uchiha clan entered his office. His throne room. The only other immortal shinobi in the world. Sasuke's immortality was gained through the use of his brother's eyes, while Naruto's…well no one is sure, but Naruto hasn't gotten a day older than twenty-eight._

"_Sasuke. I have told you, it's Hokage-sama now." As he turned in his chair to look at the Uchiha. He was dressed to fight, not in his usual casual wear. Naruto's face turned into a grimace, as he had already figured what would happen next. "Oh? Is it time now…for us to fight? For your people to fight mine? Tell me, is my granddaughter loyal to you…or me." He was so calm and Sasuke could only grow more frustrated by his ability to always be a step ahead._

_They stared into one another's eyes for a long time, and the Hokage couldn't help but remember all he had done to save his friend. Blood, so much blood had been spilled, so much death. All to save one man, one insignificant man, but to the Hokage, this man was beyond important, beyond necessary. However, as time grew on, more and more had to be given. Some prices were just too high. Naruto's eyes were no longer blue, but a deep fearsome red, like blood spilled on the floor. "Are you going to answer me? Uchiha-kun?"_

_Sasuke's mouth tightened as he looked at his longtime friend, and kage, this was hard. Far harder than the Valley of the End, harder than the war "My daughter has decided to not be here to witness your death." He paused so he could spit the last words "__**Hokage-sama!**__"_

_Naruto's face was passive, as he looked out to see a picture on his desk, it was aged now, but it was precious. Three blondes together. Now only one of them was still alive. Naruto himself. "Fine, Otokage-kun. Let us make war then." Then the room erupted in flames, as the power of the Rokudaime was released._

"_I hope you're ready to die, __**Sasuke**__."_

"_Your tyranny ends here…__**Naruto**__!"_

_Naru!_

_Naru!_

[(((Konoha- Present day)))]

Naru's eyes fluttered into focus, as she noted an annoyed looking Kiba, looking down at her. "Come on! Naru we have a mission!"

"Mission?" she asked almost confused as she moved from where she had been day dreaming, against the wall outside Tenten's apartment. Kiba nodded quickly noting that she was already geared up and ready anyway, of course he didn't mind seeing the blond figure, she was a bit of an early bloomer.

"Yeah, Sasuke's been kidnapped." Naru's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun?" she didn't know if she should be shocked, frightened, or angry. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Kiba nodded as she leapt off to the next roof and he smiled as he watched her go "That training must have rocked, cus her ass is smoking~!" a moment later rock flew past his head, and he quickly decided to move to catch up before she tried to kill him. Well it wasn't his fault! He reasoned, after all the way she had beaten him in the exams was to flash him, nearly killed him with blood loss. "Akamaru!" as the pup leapt onto his head and they too headed off to the gates of Konoha.

Naru however also remembered the fight with Kiba in the Chunin Exams, a light blush lighting her cheeks as she moved ahead. She'd never thought of her body as being anything special before Kiba's outburst in the exam. The fight had ended when Akamaru and Kiba's attacks had damaged her clothes enough to cause her shirt to tear off, distracting Kiba long enough for a good kick to the base of his neck. Now Anko-sensei had taught her a lot more about that kind of fighting…still…Kiba was an ally…she didn't want to think about it.

[(((Konoha Gates)))]

Naru looked at the group of her friends that had gathered. Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru looked the same as ever, ready to do what they do best. Her eye drifted to Neji who had a black blindfold one, and was wearing his usual outfit and stood in his usual dismissive manner. Naru was curious about the blindfold, but then there was the other member, a fire red headed girl that looked closer to twenty than anyone else here. She didn't smile, and her face look more predisposed to frowning as she looked over to Naru and then the rest of the group.

"Alright, let's go." Shikamaru stated calmly

The group moved quickly, leaving behind a silent, hooded figure, that was looking on from a far, with a wide smile on her face as she turned back into the village to prepare for the next events "My Master…hurry back…"

[(((Fire Country Border- Valley of the End)))]

A pair of figures calmly stepped onto the head of Madara Uchiha's statue, one was dressed in a ragged cloak, and the other was wearing the uniform of the Sound Five, a pair of dots upon his brow.

"I told you they rarely passed through here, Kaguya-kun. I did not lie. The lord will be pleased." The ragged figure stated waving his hand dismissively as he calmly leapt to the other side, and looked back waving the young man to follow. "With me here, young man…your mission is a guaranteed success." As he continued to move forward, the young Kaguya Kimmimaro looked at him appraisingly.

"Yes, however my time is limited…my body is not perfect any long-" he was broken off as the man's hand wrapped around his throat, quicker than the platinum blond could react to, a feat in of itself. However, the eyes beneath made the Kaguya shiver a bit, as the hand seemed to bite into him. The figures arm was the color of long dead skin, a sickish grey.

"Ah, poisoned by the cursed seal. A nasty infection. Had they not waited to repair me before this mission or had you been too active…this would be fatal…" then a grim feeling filled the area, as a loud slurping filled the area. "Shh…Kaguya-kun…soon you will be all better…" as he smiles a smile far too wide for a human face, his teeth reflected in the light "The Devourer will save you…"

[(((Fire County Forest)))]

The Sound Four calmly entered the clearing and waited. They knew they were being pursued at this point and they all nodded to each other "Tayuya, take Sasuke-sama forward, we'll hold them off long enough for you." The genjutsu specialist nodded and fled quickly. The largest member, Jirobo calmly gathered chakra and smirked "Not that it will matter for long…soon…**he'll**…be awake." A grim laugh filled the area as Ukon leapt away into the trees as Kidomaru smiled and disappeared in a blur of motion, setting the ambush without more than a few moments of motion.

It took only three minutes for the Konoha party to arrive, Naru in front as she looked to the large man and snarled loudly. Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were next, followed by Neji and Meisume. Naru's eyes narrowed as a grim rage overcame her and she tilted her head. "Where is…"

"Vampire Mud Dome." Naru's eyes widened as the man merely muttered the words, and the dome sprung up closing around all of them, and the large man laughed. "Was that it? I expected more! Now you are trapped in my inescapable trap!" as he began to siphon their chakra to empower the technique further.

"Not exactly." The calm voice of Neji Hyuga caught the large man off guard, especially since it was behind him.

"W-When did you…?" however, the other two members wasted no time to strike, each slamming a pair of kunai into the dirt where Neji once stood.

"Where did he go!" as an explosion rocked the area and Jirobo took a step back, and stared wide eyed at the sight before him. Neji was standing next to the ruined dome, with his entire group at his side. The blonde haired girl's face was twisted in a snarl as she looked at the Oto ninja and sneered, as she lowered her hand.

"Naru, Meisume. Continue on. We'll take care of them," Shikamaru stated calmly, as Kiba, Chouji, and Neji slipped into a combat position. Naru looked ready to argue, but the older woman's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"It's an order. Let's go." Naru looked to her friends and smiled before she was gone. She and Meisume had disappeared into the branches.

"Now, what shall we do with you three?" Kiba asked as he cracked his neck, however in answer each of them slowly began to transform into their level two state, not wasting any time now that they seem to be a genuine threat.

Shikamaru's sigh filled the clearing, slightly below the three's chuckles. "Troublesome. You just had to ask, didn't you?" Neji however remained calm, slipping into one of the goken stances and smirking. None of them noticing the shadow bounding over head, only a moment behind Naru, and Meisume.

[(((Fire Country Forest- Large Clearing)))]

Tayuya stumbled into the clearing and sprinted forward, looking behind herself occasionally. Silent complaints filled her mind as she carried the box holding the Uchiha, about his weight, and annoyance level. She moved to look back again only to slam into someone hard enough to take her from her feet. "Who the…" as she noticed Kimmimaro and the figure called the Devourer standing before her. She gulped heavily.

"K-Kimmimaro! But I thought…"

"Incompetent as ever." He stated and only then did she notice that the Devourer had caught the sealed box, and the pair seemed to look down at her like she was meat, and not work the air that had been wasted on her.

"I-I am sorry, I was just…" a hand sprung from beneath the cloak and grabbed her harshly lifting her from the dirt, and sneered looking to Kimmimaro for a moment before clenching harder.

"Did we ask for your piss poor excuses? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just put you to good use?" the Devourer said as mouths seemed to spring up all over his arms dripping saliva.

"B-Because…Sasuke-sama…said…I need…to live." The Devourer's eyes widened and he swore, before looking back to Kimmimaro, and then to her

"Your fucking lucky." The she was dropped as the pair of Konoha ninja entered the clearing and Naru blinked and snarled again, as Meisume took her side.

"Three on two…you may need some more friends." Naru said as she brushed a bit of stray hair from her face and smirked. Meisume's eyes widened as she looked at the cloaked figure, and she slowly collapsed to her knees as she hissed loudly in pain. Naru was shocked, but the Devourer laughed, and Kimmimaro merely stood forward, and looked back to the girl "Take the vessel to the Valley of the End and await us, or depart after an hour." She was gone moments later.

"Oi! Kimmimaro-chan…I want the purple haired one. You can have the blonde." Kimmimaro seemed confused as he looked from the red head, to the blonde and was about to voice his problem before the cloak seemed to disappear, revealing a dead gray skinned man, with dozens of fanged mouths all over his chest, and a handsome, if slightly deformed face as his lips stretch into an inhuman grin. "Oh come now…" as he raised his left hand, which shifted into a fanged maw, and it began to suck loudly, dispelling the jutsu hiding Meisume's true identity. "…surely you noticed."

Anko snarled as she slowly stood and prepared to fight the pair, a kunai in hand. However her eyes continued to look over the man, something about him…so familiar. Her other hand clenching her burning seal.

"Enough, shall we start?"

"Couldn't say it better myself! Kage Bushin no jutsu!" as a massive smoke cloud filled the clearing.

[(((Valley of the End)))]

Tayuya, panted as she reached the end of her journey and set down the box panting loudly as she looked around. Slowly however the box began to leak purple chakra, and she smiled. 'So fast! It should have taken much longer!' before it exploded open, the dark chakra forcing her back a step. From the cloud she could hear Sasuke chuckle.

"This is amazing! So this is real power!" Tayuya was in shock, no one had ever mastered the seal so quickly, not even Kimimaro. Sasuke's body had complete adjusted already? The cold dark colored eyes of Sasuke looked at her, and he moved closer "You are not to interfere. No matter what. Or I will make you beg for death. My little friend." the dark words of the young Uchiha caused her to shiver.

"Of course…"

"Of course, what?" Sasuke's dark eyes pierced into hers, and she could barely breath. This was his killing intent? It was amazing, overwhelming even. A flash of red, seemed to melt her resistance completely.

"Of Course, Sasuke-sama." her voice sounded like a broken doll, it made her both furious and happy at the same time. She knew he'd done something, but she couldn't even speak.

"Now we wait."


	9. Chaos in the Valley: Arc I End

Naru smiled at her small army of clones as they cheered and set themselves into a battle position. Naru looked to Anko, and frowned as she looked over her sensei, she seemed to be shaking, and Naru could figure the source was one of the two men before her. But how could they be so fearsome? No, it didn't matter. As three of the clones charged each of the men, she slipped in front of Anko and smirked back at her sensei, her eyes a shining in the sun "I don't know what's happening sensei, but I will protect you." However, moments after she said that she received the pain of her clones all dispersing at once and was brought to her knees instantly. Her body shaking, each clone had given her the same memory. Having their lives devoured and sucked away.

"S-Sensei…these two…there's something." She coughed a bit, and looked back to her enemies only a moment before the gray man would have struck her down, his hand a maw of sharp teeth.

"I guess it's a two-for-one deal!" he shouted and slammed his arm down, his face sprayed with blood as he looked up to Anko and snarled "Ah, little Anko-chan…tell me…do you remember me?" his smile seemed to widen as he tasted the delicious flavor of the girl's blood. Anko's eyes were locked on his, and she shivered for a moment longer before smirking a bit. "What are you-"

"Rasengan!" The Devourer looked down a moment before being slammed in the face by the sphere of pure chakra obliterating his head. Kimimaro looked over calmly, somehow the girl had shifted at the last second, the wound only in her leg instead of her heart. He was impressed, The Devourer was one of the most annoying types of ally. Not especially good at anything but using his bloodline, but Kimimaro was similar enough to not hold it against the man. Not that it mattered now. "Yeah! We did it Anko-sensei!"

"Oh~ Don't be polite on my account~" a playful voice said as the pair of Konoha ninja looked over to the headless body that was slowly standing. Kimimaro was even shocked as he looked on. What kind of monster was this man, whom his lord had worked with so long ago? Slowly one of the mouths shifted up and with it a new head seemed to grow, and he smiled but the skin looked fresh and alive. "I suppose…I can do this the right way…I owe it to the little Gaki-chan." Anko blinked as she looked over the healthy face, no longer deformed by the large mouth, or dead looking skin. Even his voice seemed younger and more playful. Her head began to burn.

'Gaki-chan…why does it sound…' she wondered as she placed a hand on the side of her head. Then instead of the freakish dead man, a young man stood before them. He looked more like an Uchiha now, rather than whatever he was. "Tch, starting to remember me?" he sounded almost annoyed as he cracked his neck and made a single hand sign with his right hand, closing his eyes, as a torrent of chakra seemed to swirl around him.

"H-How did you do that!" Naru demanded as she prepared to use one of her newer jutsu that she had wanted to keep secret a bit longer.

"The Soul Consumption bloodline." Anko stated, as she looked to the man, whose eyes suddenly opened looking at her with a look of pleasure.

"Kimimaro…please don't let them bother me while I gather my chakra into my body." Kimimaro merely nodded, and sprung forward. Naru's body barely had time to stand, and react as she brought a hand to block his punch. Instead a white blade slammed into her hand, and a moment later, he spun around and delivered a kick into her stomach that also drew blood upon another white blade that almost clattered to the ground, but was caught by the spinning shinobi, who deftly brought them up to parry Anko's return attack.

Naru on the other hand, was gasping on the ground. Tears slowly leaking from her eyes as she tried to force her usual healing, but without the presence of the fox, her healing was slower. While still superior to a normal person's by far, larger wounds took much longer. 'I-I could die from this…!' she panicked as she attempted to move back from the battle before her. Anko was being handled like a school girl by the masterful enemy. Was this the true power of Orochimaru's soldiers?

"Well, then…I suppose compared to a kage…a special jonin shouldn't be too much trouble…" Kimimaro stated calmly, before he seemed to speed up further, his arms becoming blurs of motion, slicing and stabbing much faster than before. Anko's eyes widened as she was hard pressed to keep pace with the deadly attacks. Slowly cuts began to appear all over her coat, as the white haired ninja suddenly feinted, and brought his strike around for a fatal blow.

"This I cannot allow!" as a sandaled foot slammed into Kimimaro knocking him back, as a green clad young man stood before him, in an obviously offensive taijutsu stance. Something about him obviously bothered Kimimaro.

"What are you?" he asked annoyed as he looked almost disgusted at the young shinobi, but quickly became passive again.

"I am the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village! My name is Rock Lee!" Rock Lee smiled, and turned to Anko. "I have come to help!" as he gave her his good guy pose, Kimimaro took the distraction as a que to strike, however was surprised when he struck the ground instead. Rock Lee, had moved next to Anko, and she was even impressed a bit with his speed.

"I see you did not come alone as well…you can come out." Kimimaro stated as he looked into the bushes just behind Naru, who had pushed herself against a nearby tree. A blur suddenly moved towards Kimimaro who leapt back warily, and watched as the white haired man landed on one leg, arms spread wide and an almost goofy smile on his face.

"ah! You know not who you have challenged! I am the most skilled and handsome of akk ninja! Capable of bringing woman to their knees in worship! Known throughout the world as the Great Sage… Jiraiya!" he shouted happy to have finally gotten off his pose and looked to Rock Lee and gave him a quick thumbs up before looking back to his foes. Even Rock Lee, seemed a bit put off.

"Hmm. Lord Orochimaru mentioned you. A sannin, or not. Your presence makes no difference." Kimimaro said confidently

"Oh? And why do you think that?" as he prepared to show the young shinobi why he was so respected.

"Because…the time limit is up." A dark voice said from behind Kimimaro, and Jiraiya gasped, as he saw the man walking towards them. "Now…I will devour your very minds, your spirits, and everything you've ever known and loved."

"I never thought I'd see you walking again. Togashi of the eternal hunger." Jiraiya said darkly as he looked over the pale skined shinobi now dressed identically to Kimimaro.

"Well, things change. Now, shall we dance?" Kimimaro and Togashi each shifted into the same stance, and Jiraiya looked to Rock Lee and Anko.

"Be careful, Togashi was known by another name once as well, Togashi of the Thousand Forms-" before he could continue, they were forced to move.

Naru looked on, cursing herself for being so weak. She'd never known she relied so heavily on the fox before. "I-I need to help them…" as she slowly rose to her feet, Jiraiya seemed to notice her for the first time, and quickly broke off.

"Naru! Go on! Complete the mission…we'll handle this!"

"Think you can handle me? Thousand Spears of Light!" Togashi called as lightning began to crash down in almost random areas, burning the fields as he smiled watching his foes dodge the lightning, Kimimaro quickly moved to Togashi's side, face impassive.

Naru however was barely standing, how could she...no it didn't matter. She had to push on! So she slowly brought her hands together and gathered as much chakra as she could around her wound. 'Heal! Heal! Heal!' she screamed in her mind, as the slow burning feeling of her chakra sealing the wound slowly filled her belly and she smiled. Quickly tossing off her ruined black armored coat and revealing an orange vest as she slipped past to continue the chase.

"Think you escaped because we didn't let you? How foolish." Kimimaro muttered as the pair of ninja before him continued to fight together at a pace he was only barely able to match, without having to actually try.

Togashi however was less than pleased. He'd been left the strongest of the bunch to handle alone. Normally he'd enjoy it, but this was also the man that was able to cripple him before, leaving him a cripple for almost a decade. 'However,' he reasoned, 'that was long ago.' So, of course now things were different. "So Jiraiya…how is Tsu-chan?" with that Jiraiya growled and charged forward and Togashi smiled. "Perfect."

_**Shadow of Intent**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Arc One Finale: Part Two_

Naru stopped as she reached deep into the last bits of forest. Her body was aching as she placed a hand over her stomach, where the seal was etched in her flesh, and let out a slow breath. "Sasuke-kun…" she muttered before leaping out, landing on the head of the First Hokage's massive statue. She looked across to see Sasuke, standing with his arms crossed as a slim smirk marked his face. The girl that had carried him here was standing further behind her, and looked a bit worried, almost cowering. Sasuke however stepped forward "So, this is where we stand. Naru-baka."

"Sasuke-kun, why are you doing all of this?"

Sasuke however looked away a bit, his dark eyes looking down into the sea "I've seen…what you will do, and the only way to save us is to kill you. Gain the ultimate eye. I would say I am sorry. But I am not." He stated calmly, as he returned to his neutral position.

Naru's eyes widened "W-What? What do you mean?" she shouted clutching at the fabric of her top over her heart. It didn't make any sense!

"No more talking." Then he made a few quick signs and a fire ball as large as the statue's head shot towards Naru. In a blur Naru leapt down towards the water. However a blur of blue struck into her, driving a knee into her freshly healed stomach. Blood flew from her lips as she was ground into the wall, Sasuke blinked a bit and pressed his hand into her neck and laughed, as he brought his hand down. Again, and again, and again.

"Shadow…clone!" Sasuke's eyes widened as a pair of clones threw him off of the original, whose face was contorted with bruising and covered in blood, tears falling from her eyes. How had Sasuke moved so far forward? Then he was on her again. The clones lasted only moments as she tried to leap away but instead collapsed her ribs and body burning in agony. "N-No…please Sasu-" however her voice broke as his foot slammed into her throat. His dark eyes scanned her face, and then he blinked the red of his sharingan burning into her eyes.

"Just die, you useless waste of flesh." And in an instant he moved his foot before he brought a kunai down into her chest, blood splattering both of their faces as he looked up into her face. Her breathing was weak, and frantic as she tried to recover, he brought it down again, and a third time to be sure. "Please…just die…save the world with your blood…"

"S-Sa-Sasuke…" he voice was like a wisp on the wind, as she shivered slowly "I-I have…I…always-" however her words were cut off by painful coughs. Her hand brushed his cheek and he leapt away, eyes wide. He could only watch as her life ebbed away.

[(((Mindscape)))]

Naru's eyes weakly opened, as her breathing was still harsh and slow. She was dying, slowly. Blood filling her lungs, as she noticed a pair of weak, tired eyes looking down at her. "F-Fox?" she murmured as the fox nodded but it seemed weakened and slowly laid down to rest.

"**You…must…live…so I can kill you…"** the exhausted voice grumbled, but none of its chakra flowed out. Instead the massive fox seemed to disappear from its cage.

"You want to live?" suddenly Naru's pain was gone, and she was kneeling before another place. A doorway, not marked in anyway except for a single letter.

'**N'**

"Y-Yes!" she gasped as she closed her eyes, something was wrong. Her head was burning, like the worst migraine ever, mixed with a stabbing feeling, along with her swimming vision.

"I can give you the power to live. I can save you." The voice continued

"H-How?"

"Open the door."

Naru's face contorted in suspicion until she threw up blood, her mind seemed to be blurring away as she looked up at the door. "C-Can…you save me?"

"Yes. I will save you. I…free if you open the door…able to help you." her hearing was slowly dissolving, as her body weakened further.

"W-Who are you?" the voice chuckled and then she felt her resolve harden, with all of her strength she yelled "Tell me!" she hacked covering her mouth.

"Your lost brother." Naru's eyes widened as she tried to remember a brother, but the pain was rising again. In a fit of desperation she flung the door open, it was the only way.

A grim chuckle flowed from the doorway as a bright light filled her mindscape, and she screamed as a flood of red chakra consumed her.

[(((Valley of the End)))]

Sasuke blinked as he rubbed his head. Something told him, that he had been too slow. That he had failed. He spun to look at Naru and gasped as she was consumed by red chakra. She seemed to float, before she slammed onto all fours, and a pair of red tails swished dangerous behind her. "Sasuke-sama! Run!" Tayuya shouted from her perch, shaking in fear, holding her head in pain. She too was experiencing the migraines.

Sasuke however only smirked as he recomposed himself and looked over at Naru, before he blurred forward, like a bolt of black and blue. He spun around and delivered a powerful kick to her side, and smirked, as she went flying. However, the chakra that cloaked her seemed to stick to his ankle before literally slamming him into the wall, one, two, three times; using him like a brake to slow down, landing on the wall like it was the floor. _"Sasuke! I will destroy you! You traitor!"_ Naru roared running along the wall, like an animal, her rage wouldn't be sated, she needed to get back at him.

The moment passed as he leapt from the hole and evaded Naru with the obvious grace of a warrior using the power of a doujutsu. He calmly moved, only dodging with the most necessary of motions, ducking under even the strikes from her chakra, seemed to be nothing more than pillars for him to dance around. Then he stopped and brought a knee up, disorienting the raging blonde for a moment. Then she was caught in a roar of fire that was strong enough to throw Sasuke into the wall on the opposite side of the valley.

"_You traitorous bastard! I'll kill you!"_

Sasuke however burst out of the wall, a dangerous look on his face. "You don't know the meaning of the word! Naru!" as she leapt up towards Sasuke, he flashed through the hand seals and smirked, as lighting burst through the air.

"Chidori!" and the water was splashed with red, as the scream of a thousand birds ripped the silence away, and slammed through Naru's chakra cloak, as he screams echoed even louder than those of the woman before him.

[(((Nearby Clearing)))]

Anko, and Rock Lee were back to back as they awaited the next appearance of their opponent who had taken to burrowing under the ground, popping up to attack, and then disappearing again with blinding speed. Rock Lee, was exhausted. Anko growled angrily as Kimimaro stood before them, the cursed active to the first level, and shaking his head a bit "If you beg. I might let you run." He stated simply. However, his confidence melted away a moment later, as he looked behind himself, eyes wide in terror.

All of the combatants had stopped to stare at the spire of red that had bled into the sky, and the wash of power rolled over them. Jiraiya and Togashi looked to one another before, they continued, having experienced something similar in their long lives, but even they couldn't ignore the force of that killing intent entirely. However Rock Lee, Anko, and even Kimimaro were floored as they struggled against the force.

"What is this?" Kimimaro growled, and Rock Lee looked to the worried face of Anko, and instantly knew one thing. Their companion was over there, as they slowly regained themselves, Rock Lee prayed for her safety, before they continued to fight the deadly Kimimaro.

However all around them, the animals fled away from the pillar of red, all knowing what it meant by nature alone.

Somewhere nearby a village madman began raving, and shouting.

And all over the world those eight other forces took notice, no matter how subconsciously, something had changed.

[(((Valley of the End)))]

Sasuke smiled as he washed his hand in the water, not wanting her blood on him. However, the pillar of red was troubling him. She had been struck in the chest. An instant kill. So it couldn't be that, so what was it? Sasuke feared he didn't want to know the answer as he watched Naru's chest slowly closing and he gasped. "No! You don't!" his body moved like a blur and slammed onto her, choking the weak breath from her body. His hands shaking, eyes burning into her dead stare.

Sasuke growled as he could feel his skin burning under the assault of the red chakra on his arms, but he didn't stop. "Die…Die…Die!" as he brought his hand up and prepared to run another chidori through her, however, instead he gripped his head in pain and screamed as something seemed to stab into his mind. "Ar…ah!" he shouted as he threw himself from the near dead girl. His eyes black and shaking from side to side in fear.

"_**Idiot~ you should have ran Sasuke-chan. However, I am a good sport. I'll let you run now," **_a dark, but playful voice growled as Sasuke stood, and frowned. His body was in agony already, burns and cuts. Bones had probably been broken as well. "_**Unless the…ku ku ku…mighty Uchiha wishes to face…an opponent…as strong as his brother…"**_ Sasuke's eyes widened and then he smiled viciously. This specter had said the wrong words to him.

"Show yourself! I am not afraid of you!"

"_**Oh? You shouldn't lie Sasuke-chan…you see…no one isn't afraid of me." **_Sasuke snarled, about to respond as he noticed something floating in the chakra flowing into the sky. Expecting an attack he bounced back and looked at it. Instead, he saw a skeleton floating above Naru's body arms spread wide. Slowly the skeleton began to grow flesh, slowly at first, but it quickly began to speed up. Sasuke blinked and growled louder before firing off another powerful katon jutsu.

"_**Fireball? Really now? How childish. If you want to see fire…"**_ Sasuke's eyes widened as his jutsu suddenly disappeared and then skeleton moved through a jutsu, its head and hands still skinless. Then with a roar a massive spout of fire spilled out from the being. Sasuke quickly dived into the water and swam to the other side of the river from the…the thing.

Once he was on land he looked over to see the end result of the red chakra dieing out. A single cord of red was all that connected Naru to this man. He looked so much like her, that Sasuke would have to say he was like a male version of Naru. However, when his gaze moved to Sasuke, the young genius knew he had to run. He had to escape, as he fled up the wall towards the head of Madara he stopped, eyes wide as he noticed the blond man walking towards him calmly. _**"Sorry, your chance was up when you attacked me."**_ He was obviously using the same power Naru had as well.

"_**Don't worry. I'll make your death fast. Traitor-kun." **_Then he held his hands out in front of himself palms facing Sasuke, as a massive amount of chakra was gathered there. _**"I call this one…Red Lightning…I hope you can survive this, to see more of my power, Traitor-kun~." **_And Sasuke closed his eyes by reaction alone as the flare blazed towards him, if this kind of power was what his brother had…he never had a chance. However, Sasuke heard the explosion and felt the ground shake but it seemed so far away, as his face was sprinkled with water.

"Sasuke-kun…wake up," Naru's weak voice called, and he slowly opened his eyes to see the again blue eyes of his ex-teammate looking down at him. He was on the top of the valley walls on the other side from Konoha. He was alive because of her.

"Run…Sasuke-kun…you can't…die…I need…to save you." Then she collapsed into unconsciousness, and Sasuke was at a loss. He'd never expected her to save him like that. Soon the red haired sound kunoichi was pulling him along, and together they fled for sound.

"_**Stupid child…mmm…well I suppose I can entertain myself with the others."**_ The man calmly touched Naru, her wounds seemed to knit together faster with his contact. His eyes softened as he did and slowly he smiled _**"We can't afford to be so foolish…Naru. We can't let him live."**_ Then they were gone in a flash of red light.

[(((Forest Clearing)))]

It was like the sky had suddenly burst into fire, a sky of burning red. The Konoha shinobi had regrouped as the sound did the same. A girl fell in front of them first, obviously injured as the rift in the sky seemed to grow for a moment before bursting in a shockwave of energy. A blond haired boy landed in front of the group with a lazy smile, his features sharp, an aura of red surrounding him. Anko and Rock Lee noticed the Konoha headband immediately, but it was Jiriaya who recognized the ninja first, tears of joy and surprise lighting up his face for a moment before he wiped them away.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted and moved to stand with the young blond

"_**Stay back. Ero-sennin. I will take care of them." **_Naruto's eyes were locked on Togashi. He didn't remember a man like him. Jiraiya however seemed shocked by Naruto's confidence, and was prepared to tell him he was out classed. Until he felt the power of his chakra as it flowed out. A roar filled the air as his chakra seemed to burn the grass at his feet. Togashi however, smiled widely before shaking his head.

"Kimimaro-kun, it is time to retreat. They have reinforcements now." As Kimimaro noted the rest of the recovery squad arriving, and Togashi nodded. Kimimaro spun and ran as Togashi opened his palms, and quickly a mouth appeared on each palm. "Twin Soul Summoning." Then the mouth spit up blood, making a pair of summoning circles. In a massive puff of smoke, that once cleared a pair of people wearing masks, had appeared. Togashi on the other hand had disappeared.

"_**Boring. He's a soul eater eh? Oh well. I can handle this." **_Then he growled as a quartet of tails appeared around himself concentrating around his hands, as chakra began to gather there. _**"Red Lightning."**_ Then a flash of light like a miniature sun was lit from his hands, and when the light died away, there forest in front of them was wasteland and nothing seemed to be left of the pair, and slowly the glow died away.

"Good to see you, Ero-Sennin." However, the toad sage was frowning as he walked towards his returned student, he still noted. Naru was still here. Something was wrong. He would find out what.

[(((One Week Later- Konoha Anbu Cells)))]

The Hokage of Konoha walked down to the holding cells with the pair of people that the Hokage trusted most. The most easily recognized was the burly shape of Jiraiya, as they looked through the glass of the cell to see the calm visage of Naruto Uzumaki, meditating on the floor of his cell. On the bed next to him was the silent, resting form of Naru Uzumaki.

"I know it sounds impossible but I clearly remember training that boy…and the girl as well. I think the Time/Space disruption theory…"

"It would make sense. I am not doubting this. However, his power and intentions are unknown to us."

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect…you just returned from a battlefield. I think you should settle down and try to take measure of these events."

"I know enough. That boy is related to the problem. I want to know how."

The trio looked back to the room, and were all shocked to see the room missing one occupant, and turned as a voice coughed. "Ah, Hokage-sama. It is a pleasure to meet you face to face. I am Naruto Uzumaki."

The Hokage frowned as the trio looked over the boy, and Jiraiya was the first to speak. "Are you the same Naruto I trained?"

"Yes…" Jiraiya smiled brightly before he was cut short but the boy "…and no. you see that is the residual effect of the jutsu that brought me here. Time Dilation, my memories, my will imposed itself on the world to give me a place here. Unluckily most of the effects will wear off and I will be a man with no history here, it's the cost of fleeing a dying world."

The pair of advisors nodded and the Hokage spoke calmly "Obviously then you're using a powerful kinjutsu. One that allowed you to exist. I don't exactly understand how it works, and doubt I want to. However, if you swear fealty to me, and promise to help us as well. Some things can be overlooked."

Naruto smiled a bright and friendly smile that made the trio a bit worried, his expressions seemed…off. "Don't worry, I am like Naru's brother. I won't let anything bad happen." He smirked a bit more before saying "So, Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, and temporary Hokage Tsunade-sama…what do you say. Can I be a Konoha ninja?"

The Hokage looked the boy over and frowned deeply before he removed his hat and smiled, "Yes, we will do some tests later but…for now…welcome home. Naruto-san."

"Thank you. Yondaime-sama."

[End of part one]

[Static]

[Static]

[Static]

[Signal Found: Rain Village to Sound Village]

"Orochimaru-sama."

"Kabuto. How is the operation proceeding?"

"Excellent lordship, it will be ready in three years as you expected, and the Akatsuki are none the wiser."

"Ku Ku Ku…perfect."


	10. Author Note & Preview

Alright, So…my Beta quit.

Awesome.

So I did my best to catch my own mistakes.

This chapter includes several rough previews, of the story to come.

Also, I did mean Yondaime. The Fourth. Yeah.

I wanted to mention I have been working on a rather long One-Shot that I should be posting sometime this month. Naruto: Master of Blades.

I feel that I should explain, a bit before we continue a bit, although it will also be explained in the story, so if you prefer to see the story version of it, don't read this next part.

[(((Warning)))]

Time Dilation: Not really, its actually Dimensional Transference, what happened is at first when the effect was at its strongest it changed everything. However as the effect began to recede, most of the effects were forced back to their home dimension. There are residual effects of this, those will have an effect on the story. So the reason some people seemed to react so out of character, was because there original state would have acted closer to that.

[(((Warning Over)))]

So, this story is now technically Alternate Universe. However, some people are AWARE of it. Such as Naruto "Rokudaime" Uzumaki.

[(((Previews of the Next Arc)))]

Naruto smirked as he looked down over the twin shinobi before him. Missing ninja. Jounin. Pathetic. The pair used katanas in an interesting combo, but the blond never bothered to dodge, and sensing something off the pair had decided to keep their distance. It was a quick end. Their bodies suddenly stopped, all the blood in their bodies going cold in an instant as two blood red strands of chakra returned to Naruto, who smirked devilishly and then nodded. "One Million a head. That's makes twenty three million."

"Hmm. I didn't expect to meet you so soon…" Naruto muttered as an orange masked man stepped out of thin air, he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak and seemed to be rather relaxed. "…Please. Don't insult me. 'Tobi'…I know who you really are. I can smell the scent of your ancestors on you."

"Very perceptive. I am impressed. Then I will not meet you with such a pretense." The calm masked man's voice stated.

"Thank you. I didn't want to have to hurt you first." There was a chuckle from the masked man, but it came off like a scoff.

"Very well. I have noticed your presence. Just who are you? Or should I say…what are you?"

"I am the next step. I am very much like you…except…I am far more powerful."

"So you think." Naruto's eyes flashed for a moment, and Tobi took a step back, the young blonde's aura was like a growing monster, dark and malevolent.

"What? Those eyes…that chakra…" he muttered almost in shock, before slowly regaining himself from the shock.

"Don't worry, I have been waiting for us to meet. The time has come for us to talk…"

[(((Break)))]

The Yondaime calmly sat at his desk, a slightly grim frown on his face. The past few years had been far too complicated. The arrival of another dimensional version of his daughter, a boy that had demonstrated skills that compared to Itachi's at his prime, before the Uchiha Incident.

The Sandaime's old teammates hadn't been forgiven for that whole blunder. How could they have allowed such a thing to progress that far. A sudden pang of guilt pounded through his chest as he thought of his predecessor. Sarutobi's death was his fault. The chunnin exams… Nothing had been out of the ordinary; he gave the old man the honor to sit in the Hokage's booth with his grandson. Orochimaru…

A sigh escaped his lips, as he quickly distracted himself, looking over to the notice of the "last" Uchiha's defection, and the instatement of Naruto Uzumaki as a ninja of Konoha. A part of him happy that his beloved's clan would live on through the boy. However his obsession of hunting the enemies of Konoha bothered him, it seemed…

He shuffled the papers back into the stack they belonged in. There was another piece of business to attend to.

"Hokage-sama." The calm voice of Hyuga Hiashi said from the entrance, he was waved in, and then sat in front of his longtime friend.

"What can I help you with?"

"Would I be right in assuming the newly instated, Uzumaki is related to you?" at the Hokage's shocked expression, the Hyuga clan head nodded.

"I see. Well, then I would like to request something…"

[(((Break)))]

"Three years?"

"Yes, it will take some."

"They will never know the truth…I will continue my operations."

"Of course, they won't. Not even the Rokudaime."

"As you will…"

[(((Break)))]

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Finally, we can settle our little fight…"

[(((Break)))]

The Burning wreckage of the once Village Hidden in the Leaves swirled around her, the undeniable scent of death. There he stood. The monster responsible. Something dark grew within her that moment, she'd do whatever it took now. He would die here, with her friends, her family, and those she loved. The power of the nine tails burned through her, but the hatred of the beast at this one moment was overwhelmed by her own.

"**Let's do this…" **she roared

"**Hmp. Stupid child! This is just the beginning."** He responded, a shadow seeming to float above her in the moonlight

"**Not for you…it's the end!" **Her cries seemed to shatter the night as she moved after her foe.

[(((Final Break)))]

A calm meadow full of life. A figure rests against a tree surrounded by high grass, arms behind his head. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, as he shifts his hands, one resting in the light of the sun, with a shinobi headband wrapped around his wrist, a scratch through the worn down symbol. Then a distortion in the peace, and a sigh accompanies it, as the man shifts.

"Your assistance is required."

"I've waited for one of you to say that…"

"You must return home."

"…as you wish…"

[(((End Preview)))]

Hope this pumps you all up; the events are just building up now!

Arc II of III has begun!

Arc II: The Uzumaki and The Namikaze


	11. The Uzumaki and The Namikaze

Naruto smiled a bit as he rested against the side of the small dark room he'd been told to wait in. This was his performance evaluation. It would judge where he'd stand when he entered the shinobi forces. He suspected it would consist of two to four genin, two chunnin, and one jonin for the combat portion. Some mockery of skill tests, and what not.

It mattered little.

He'd done more than a test could prove. He calmly stretched, making sure to make only basic motions. The three Anbu watching him wouldn't like his normal stretching routine. Slowly he frowned and came to a stop. There was still something bothering him.

"Still, this is so…off. This world is not nearly as similar as I thought it would be…could someone have interfered?" that didn't make any sense! He'd made sure that it would all work out. He-

"Uzumaki. You're up. Please head to the arena floor."

Naruto smiled and disappeared, in a swirl of smoke. Appearing in the chunnin preliminary examination arena. He gave a small whistle as he looked at who'd been gathered to test him. He'd been spot on in the numbers however.

The genin were the best of their age, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Naru. The chunnin were a bit less up front and more bent on making him think. Shikamaru, and one of Shino's clan, the Abrame. However, the Jonin examiner was the big one, Asuma Sarutobi himself.

"Naruto." The calm voice of the Yondaime called out to him, the official story was that Naruto had been abducted by an organization after birth, taken in and trained to be the opposite of his sister. A weapon for Konoha. Of course his 'father' had objected at the time, but the results were to speak for themselves. "You will be facing pairs, until your final examination…if you should make it so far."

"Sir. Shall we begin?" Kiba and Chouji stepped forward, and that made him frown. That was a nasty plan. Close and midrange fighters in each group. Naruto assumed no stance as he looked the pair in the eyes.

"This should be good."

Not too far above the Forth Hokage looked on, anticipation written on his features. This would make or break the cover story. If he failed too early he'd look unskilled, and thusly untrained. He was a ruler, but even he couldn't overrule the results of this test.

"So, any luck?" Jiraiya asked as he appeared next to the Fourth, his usual playful smirk on his face. Minato frowned a bit, holding out the scroll with the test results from the previous information based tests. Jiraiya's eyes widened, as he looked over them. He opened his mouth to reply but where interrupted by a shout of 'Point!'

Kiba and Chouji were each unmoving but breathing on the ground, and Naruto had managed to literally slip from one side of the arena to the other in a mere instant. Minato wasn't shocked, but instead looked down with a calculating look. Neji and Naru were next, and this was a match he wanted to watch. He held up a hand to silence his mentor, who was also looking down to the battle field. "Naru's skill alone would be bad, but add in that Hyuga there and it's going to be nigh impossible for him." Minato remained calm, as the examiner called the start of the fight.

Neji immediately activated his byakugan, and Naru slipped into a defensive stance, nothing seemed to happen for a moment, before the Neji and Naru each let out a gasp before collapsing to the ground. Naruto hadn't even bothered to turn around. The dead silence that filled the arena allowed his words to travel to their ears. "Test Number Two…Genjutsu."

The next exam was just as quick. A flash of light stunning both the bugs, and removing the shadows for a moment, gave Naruto the opening to place a blade to each of their throats. The Sannin and Hokage looked on in shock, and a bit of awe. In less than two minutes he'd managed to non-lethally take out opponents that would have taken most people out of the game entirely.

"I believe…it is you and I now. Examiner Asuma Sarutobi." Asuma seemed a bit unnerved by the young man before him, but he nodded before taking up his trench knives from their sheaths before taking position. "Two minutes. I will defeat you in that time period." Asuma smirked and said nothing before Minato declared a start to the match.

Asuma disappeared from view, but Naruto merely stared up at the Kage box. His eyes trying to burrow a hole through the people sitting up there. The moment that Asuma went for the strike, he heard Naruto's voice whisper "Substitution." Already too far into the strike to pull back, he cut into the object that Naruto had replaced himself with, and never even bothered to look at it, listening for the hiss of an exploding note, and looking for his enemy all at once. "I am surprised. Killing a student of yours had almost no effect on you." However, a hint of sadness did mare Naruto's features.

Asuma seemed confused before looking down to see Ino laying at his feet. She was choking, a thick cut in her throat and blood seeping out. She was bound tight, and unable to move. He looked for the medics but they seemed to have been stopped by a chakra based barrier. "I can hear her final words now…" then his voice took on the perfect inflection of Ino's and he calmly said "W-Why A-Asuma-Sen-Sensei…I w-was…your…pupil...my eyes…I can't…" He stopped when he realized that Asuma was no longer listening, and had charged him, blinded by his anger.

Each wild slice was easily dodged, and sidestepped by the blond warrior, who merely took it in stride, and smirked a bit. It was all according to plan, as Ino slowly faded away to become a ruined branch, Naruto slammed two fists into Asuma's chest, slipping under his guard, and placing a kunai under his chin a moment later. "One minute and thirty three seconds." Naruto stated as everything was silent. He looked up at Minato, and then pointed to Jiraiya "I would prefer a real challenge now."

Minato was shocked by the impertinence the boy showed, but before he could reprimand him, Jiraiya had moved to the arena floor, stretching his arms and legs with his usual level of confidence. "Wow, Gaki. I suppose you want me to show you how to really fight then?" Naruto looked a bit too confident for the Sannin's tastes, and quickly remembered that this was his pupil, at least one from another dimension. So he'd mix it up a bit.

"Please. Just hurry it up." Jiraiya felt a tick of annoyance as the brat basically demanded him to move at his pace, but Jiraiya wouldn't be goaded. He looked and noticed Naru, she was crying, and talking with a few people around her, they looked like they were trying to comfort her.

"Just one thing. What exactly did you do to her in that genjutsu." Something about his smile made Jiraiya furious, as he tightly clenched his fists and just when he was going to demand an answer, Naruto stated.

"I used a genjutsu to break her. I had to be very through. She is as resilient as I expected, but few women can handle the mental stress of what I did to her mind." Naruto seemed a bit proud before finishing "If I had pushed a bit harder, she would be nothing. She will recover." A calm smirk lit his features as his confidence grew. "Eventually." with the last word, a wave of killing intent rolled off of him, only to be met by the Toad Sage's.

The next instant the two collided fist to fist, the shockwave kicking up the dirt and blowing the leaves from the trees. Jiraiya looked ready to kill him, and Minato knew that his sensei was lost now, his rage would destroy the young shinobi before him, and he could barely bring himself to want to stop him. That was his daughter after all, and he would find out more about it soon enough.

Minato was about to interfere to save the young shinobi, but then he froze. Every strike was being blocked, dodged, or countered. Minato was about able to fight his sensei like that, and he had always been a strong combat-type, while his sensei was actually a stealth-type with combat trailing only shortly behind it. It was then that the Yondaime understood one of the young Naruto's skills, one that Naru showed as well. The gift of manipulation. Jiraiya was off of his game, and attacking with emotion, and Naruto wasn't fighting at his best either, it was just to show off. Still…

"Stop this! Now." The last word was said with considerable authority and a heavy spike of killing intent focused on his sensei, who paled before looking back to where Minato stepped out of a blur of yellow, his eyes focused on the young Uzimaki.

"Tell me, Naruto. I have asked you many questions so far, and I have not liked the answer to many. I can tell you are incredibly skilled. So tell me, before you came here…" Minato's blue eyes stared in to the younger looking blonde's own, "what was your rank as a Shinobi?"

Naruto smirked a bit before saying "Rokudaime Hokage and Shodaime Kamikage." Minato's expression showed both a moment of shock and confusion. "Kamikage. It was the title I decided to take, when I had finished conquest of the elemental nations. Although it sounds bad, it was needed…" Minato was furious, that was the logic of a tyrant! No better than Orochimaru or any other traitor! "…They all gathered together to crush us, only the villages ruled close friends stood by me, three vs nine, in the end the three merged and the nine would not surrender. In then end…" he closed his eyes and turned away.

"…They took everything from me…in a last ditch move to stop our advance. The daimyo had already given me the power of the nation…so, we struck back…and eventually won. I took the position as undisputed ruler, not out of pride, but there was no one else." The weakness in the blonde's voice caused Minato to place a hand on shoulder.

"You're here now, and I won't let that happen here. I promise." Minato declared, and then followed it up with a declaration "Your skill shows you are fit for any rank you could desire. So I will allow you to pick and I will judge if it is proper." Naruto's expression, facing the ground as if he had been crying a moment before was split by a wide fanged smile. He had hoped that the Hokage would do just as he had done, and be caught in the web of manipulation.

"Hunter Nin. With a bounty contract." Minato's eyes widened, a Hunter Nin with a bounty contract was one of the villages most dangerous kinds of agent, those who had no need to stop in the village regularly, and merely hunted Nuke-nins, bounties, and other profitable targets gathering information, and funds for the village. It was a position of prestige, power, and trust. While the first two were in place, the third…

"Only under one condition, you officially recognize yourself as a Clan Head of Konoha, in active duty, and register as my son as well." Naruto looked up and stared back at the smiling face of Minato Namikaze, and felt tears well up in his eyes. He'd never had a father, and despite everything that had happened…something deep inside him couldn't refuse, and without speaking he nodded and embraced his father, from another dimension. Deep down he knew this changed nothing…but it would make the time intervened much more tolerable.

Jiraiya however didn't know what to do, this wasn't right. He knew that the knucklehead he had trained wasn't much older than the kid before him, but what he had described…unless the technique left him at a timeline appropriate age from when he arrived, or perhaps it had another catalyst all together…but one thing was sure. The Toad Sage didn't trust the Uzimaki brat.

Slowly he made his way over to the area near Naru, who now that he had stopped fighting the barrier the young Naruto had placed had dropped and he heard Naru's tearful voice as she finished "…it was…nice to see her, I suppose that losing to something like that wasn't so bad." She finished, as Jiraiya looked back to the Uzumaki, and frowned darkly.

_**Shadow of Intent**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Three Days Later…_

Minato sighed calmly as he looked at the pair of blond shinobi before him, one was his daughter and the other his 'son' from another world, and today…he'd be saying goodbye to both of them for an extended period. Naru was going…going on a three year training trip with his sensei (just as he had so long ago), and Naruto would be starting his official shinobi duties today, and as a Hunter Ninja, be out of the village for the next three months, before returning for three months. He would rotate on and off like that until he moved up a bracket with the corps, and eventually reached the level of master hunter, and did it year by year. Although nothing stopped them from coming back earlier in their cycles, as long as they had met a certain quota, he doubted that the young man would. He'd only had two days as a father with Naruto, and most of it was taken up by his duties, and then he remembered his little Naru would be leaving and he almost lost it.

The pair of blondes were currently talking, waiting for him to finish with what he was doing before he gave them their goodbyes. So Minato decided to listen in on their conversation.

"No, I don't think it would be a bad idea per say, but what about the Uchiha?"

"I don't think it's smart to wait on the 'what ifs' in the world."

"Huh, if that's your opinion, I'll let you keep it."

"Tsk, not like I was asking for yours! Jeesh, all I asked was for some pointers for dealing with the Kyuubi! And you start in on if I like anyone!" Minato's interest grew, as he listened closely now, barely doing the paperwork in front of himself. Usually he let a clone do this, but these were important, and he liked to review important papers in person.

"That is important. Your emotions will determine a lot of the situations with the Kyuubi." Minato was curious how Naruto knew so much about it, as it was determined that he didn't have anything sealed within himself.

"Ah. That makes sense I guess…so what happens?"

"You can't master the Kyuubi unless you can build a rapport with it, or conquer it, both are difficult, and probably beyond you as you are now, so I'd suggest just trying to master using the one, or two tailed cloak above that is…problematic." Naru nodded, and smirked while she'd never had much trouble channeling the chakra of the Kyuubi, his words made sense. The more she took the harder it was to control herself. "…and despite what else is said, let Jiraiya train you in everything he knows. Trust me, if he's anything like what I think he is, even his unsavory things can be helpful." Both Naru and Minato sputtered at those words, causing Naruto to look blankly to the Hokage.

"So, the papers are ready then?" Minato blinked and rubbed the back of his head, and shook his head, before apologizing.

"Almost, just a bit more."

"I see, well I have another engagement to attend to, so I will receive my sending off orders later, if that is alright, Hokage-sama." Minato nodded and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So what is this I hear about your liking boys?" Minato asked with a dangerous smile, filled with mischief.

"Daaaaaad! Don't eavesdrop! It's not like that!" Naru whined loudly, as Minato began to laugh loudly, as a calm rapping from his window announced the presence of a certain silver haired shinobi.

"Yo. Long time no see, Naru-chan. _Hokage-sama_." Minato winced a bit, as Kakashi called him by his title, which caused him no amount of annoyance.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei~ did you hear? I am gonna be leaving on a training trip today!" she was as excited as she was sad to be leaving. The silver haired jonin nodded slowly, he'd only been responsible for a small part of Naru's training, but the Hokage had told him, he'd get his chance after the girl's return.

"Oh? Must have slipped my mind." He said flippantly, before smiling a bit and pulling out a single sealing scroll. "This should help you keep your extra training down, although Jiraiya-sama is quite capable of keeping you trained. I do have something to tell Hokage-sama, so could you…?"

Naru smiled a bit before waving, and moving out. "See you in three years dad!" and then she was gone, Minato looked up annoyed at Kakashi, but paused when he saw the strange look in the silver haired Jonin's eye.

[_Uzumaki_: Three Weeks Later]

Naruto had left Konoha, his headband removed as he traveled the elemental nations, his appearance had gone over a slight variation, although it was not a henge, merely a physical change. His hair was long and well kept, but bright red, and his eyes a bright violet. He was a bounty hunter, and claimed to be a runaway demon vessel.

So far it had garnered him no attention, but he was certain that with a couple months more, or maybe a year or two, his enemies will come. They will find that the things that they believed were a lie. Oh how he couldn't wait to see his one-time Master again.

"Come now, hurry to me. I want to show you my true power." He whispered as he took his last step in the fire nation and entered in the wider world. "Welcome to my reality!"

[_Namikaze_]

Naru was annoyed as she listened to her sensei's words. He was a lazy guy, and had some strange ideas about what training consisted of. But she would follow his lessons closely. She had no choice if she wanted to defeat her enemies, save her friends, and complete her promise.

"I will become Hokage." She whispered

"Are you listening to me, Naru?"

"Yes, Jiraiya-sensei!"


	12. TU&TN: MiniChapter I

'_Pain._

_A world of pain. That is the world that we all live in, that we all breathe in, that we cannot deny. I am a warrior of pain, and misfortune. Once believing myself to be something more than that, a hero, a kind dealer of death. I've learned the hard way._

_There are no heroes. Only fools. I am no longer a fool. I will show this world, just as I have before. I. Am. _

_Unstoppable!'_

Naruto's thoughts slowed as he noticed his target leaving from a restraint, oblivious to her danger. She was once an A-Rank shinobi, but a decade of peace, has worn away her skills, but has only increased her bounty. She knows a dangerous jutsu of a clan from the hidden stone village. He stalked forwards, making sure to keep his chakra low, or as low as he could. She was a sensor, some time ago, and even with concealment seals, if he drew too close she could sense him.

He paused for a moment when she reached her home. A man embraced her, and a small child ran to her, taking the bag of food from her hand. They talked for a moment, before the child and man headed inside.

"I know you are there. Assassin." Her voice was calm and clear as crystal, so I slipped out dropping down a mere ten meters from her, and her eyes widened. In the six months since I left Konoha to be a mercenary, I've made a name of myself. I am Konoha's Bloody Maelstrom. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. "What do you want, my bounty can't be high enough for you to care."

In truth, her bounty was the lowest of those I had searched out, but that made no difference. I had another reason to search her out. "I don't care about that. Natsume." She glared a bit at her real name. "You will give me a scroll of your jutsu, and your neck. Or I will turn this village to ashes, kill your lover, and devour the heart of your young daughter." The way I said it had an obvious effect on the woman, and she obviously knew which technique I wanted as well.

"You swear on your Nindo that if I do so, that you will leave this place in peace?" I nodded quietly, it was a solemn thing. Swearing on your very way of the ninja, to most ninja, anyway.

"I swear on my Nindo, that should you do as I commanded, I will leave this village in peace." She seemed satisfied. "I will give you thirty minutes to say your goodbyes and prepare the scroll. If you run, with or without your family. I will track you down, kill you, and sell your family as slaves." My eyes must have spooked her as she swiftly moved inside.

Naruto barely made a gesture, and waited. He counted with the patience of a serial killer, counting the seconds with disciplined ease. '_1799…1800.'_ He thought as the last second passed by and he moved forwards to enter the house, but stopped when his target exited and moved towards him, holding out a scroll.

Naruto smiled and took the scroll, before opening it and looking it over, easily slipping the scroll into a pouch, and having a kage bushin silently appear behind him, take it, and begin copying it, all in such a way as so she could not have seen it happen. "Follow me."

He smiled a bit as he told her "I am going to lead you out of the town, so as to set your heart at ease, and spirit to rest." He stated, as she nodded solemnly, as least she knew her family would be safe. Many villagers watched the strange pair leave. "Would you say we have left the village now?" once they were up a hillock a bit, and she nodded.

"Thank you for honoring-" then she was suddenly on her knees, a seal pressed into her back, it was a restriction seal, locking her motor functions, as the boy smiled a bit.

"Honor? There is no honor among shinobi. I did however, complete my word. We left town, now I can destroy it." He smirked a bit as he held out his palm, and a sphere of red light appeared in the center of town, before growing, and like the name he was given, it tore the town apart. The woman's screams falling on deaf ears.

"Why! Why did you do that?" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You tried to trick me, twice. Neither of them worked." Her eyes widened, and she looked back to the flattened village. Blood and death reeked in the air now. "The scroll had a self-destruct, based on your life, when you died, the scroll burned. So I had a copy made. Not too difficult for a bushin master, a skill that I have killed all enemies who know of it." He smiled a bit as he showed her the new scroll and the scroll she gave him.

"Then to avoid my wrath you had them take tunnels you had hidden under your home, however, I already found the exits and destroyed them, the tunnels are surrounded by seals that prevent earth jutsu to pass by pulsing lighting chakra into the rock, and now the entrance too has been destroyed. Death by suffocation, or starvation. I wonder which it will be." She growled, and whined against the seal, but nothing changed.

"I wouldn't have done all of this, if it wasn't for who your daughter is. You wouldn't understand, so I won't explain it, but she took someone very important from me. So I will have my revenge. Again. And Again." He explained, and before she could question him, her head was neatly removed with a vicious swipe, and sealed into a scroll for transport.

Then with another hand sign he blew the nearby levy using seals he'd placed before and watched as water poured in to wash away the evidence. A sad natural distaster, caused by a faulty levy. Naruto's true capabilities where still hidden, even to the Akatsuki's Zetsu who watched the entire exchange, and was now running off to his masters. The very reason he used his demonic chakra, to convince the Akatsuki to come for him.

"I never claimed to be honorable." Then with a touch her body began to burn away, leaving nothing of himself in his wake.

_**Shadow of Intent**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

[_Naru_]

Discomfort, Embarressment, and Madness.

Those were the emotions and feelings that were broiling within Naru, as she was resting between two beautiful women, and across from her, so was her teacher. As her brother had told her, she was learning everything she could from the old pervert. Simple things, like how to touch someone in the right way, seemingly just to caress them, but instead hitting a pressure point, and pushing a bit of chakra into them, making them more likely to give in to your advances. Whether they be for information, or…other actions. Naru was certain that she would be as bad as her sensei if this continued. Damn Konoha for letting her be an adult as soon as she received her headband, otherwise she could have slipped out of here, legally.

"How are you enjoying your company, Naru-chan?" her sensei asked, and she eternally regretted telling him of her interest in other females, and for once, hoped it was just a phase. Jiraiya didn't like the idea of including a male portion to his visual delights. She dearly wanted to pout, but the ministrations of the two beautiful women around her were making that rather difficult, even if she was supposed to be working them over, it was mostly working the other way.

"Ah! E-Ero-se-sennin!" she moaned out in response as one of her companions planted a kiss right on the base of her neck, where it met her shoulders. Her face was turning a deep red, and the old pervert was just chuckling, as he and his two girls went off into the back leaving her alone with two beautiful women, who now had only her to pay attention to. Mix that in with her amazingly bright blush, and overall sensitivity to the women around her. Well she used a very Hinata-like reaction. She fainted right on the spot, her embarrassment winning out.

When she next awoke, she found herself sitting in a empty hotel room, and blinked a bit before puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. "Ero-Sennin! Was that another of your genjutsus?" to that the older ninja laughed a bit, and continued to write, with his back turned to her.

"You got a long way to go kid. You got spunk, but…when I am done with you…" when he turned back to her that glint in his eyes made her shiver. "…you will be called the 'Heartbreaker.' For more reasons that one!" he smiled and returned to his work. She let out a small breath before smiling, and stretching a bit. She'd become the best there is. There was no doubt in her mind. So she returned to working on her chakra control, and mastering the tricks that Jiraiya had showed her.

[_Minato_]

The legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha, was distressed as he continued to read the reports he'd been receiving. They were quite different than what he expected, and even his own evaluations were beginning to show the same signs, the same designs. That meant one thing and one thing only. The very idea that someone had managed to hide this from him, brought out a deep, vigorous rage that Minato thought he had discarded long ago. He would find the source of this, and it would be taken care of, and he'd take back what was stolen.

His eyes were cold as he looked up to Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shikaku, each one had a grave look about them as well.

His voice was dark and yet a glimmer of hope hung in his words as he spoke two words to those before him.

"Kushina's alive."

[_End Chapter_]

Welcome to the beginning of the newest arc, and the first of three mini-chapters that show the developments of the three major characters, and how they grow, and how they change. To tell you the truth this is the shortest of the three with the second most likely being the longest. I am trying to increase my production speed, and all the while get something of quality. The third mini-chapter is going to explain a lot of Naruto's history up to this point. Naru's history is going to be a bit more drawn out. You'll see and I hope you enjoy it!


	13. TU&TN: MiniChapter 2

[_Uzumaki_]

'_Power. Obsession. Victory. Madness. Eternity._' Naruto's smile was mad as he looked to the young clan heiress and her terrified expression. She was a mind reader, like the Yamanaka clan was, though her ability was far more powerful in some ways, and yet weaker at the same time in others. Her terrorfied eyes were not looking into his however; she was looking past him, to the bodies of her entire clan nailed into the wall behind the insane looking blond. The voice of Naruto's mind was appalling for her to feel, it was like literally swimming through a swamp, full of filth, and hatred coalesced into a pure, but horrid liquid.

'Purity is a lie. Kindness a mere fabrication. I will force you to understand, with the ultimate form of connection. Pain.'

Fujikiri Maya's world exploded in agony as the violent chakra began to slam into her small body, a frail girl, no older than thirteen. Her dark hair stuck to her head matted with the blood of her family. Naruto's smile was burned into her eyes, as she felt the chakra begin to choke her breath from her body. Even still it didn't relent. Naruto's eyes watched her try to scream breathlessly and he almost laughed, but this…this had a purpose. One he would not so simply taint with his actions.

Though in his dedication to torturing the girl, he never noticed a second to last member of the clan, their best assassin, he was masked and hidden with a pair of wicked blades in hand. A shadow, more than a man, stalking up on him from behind, silent as a slow breath, blades brandished in his hand, ready to strike. Then in an instant, three blows in Naruto's back, two to each leg, and one in the back of the neck. Naruto collapsed to the ground like a sack of meat. The man quickly crouched next to Maya, and cradled the weak heiress. "It is alright, my lady…I will not allow such a thing to ever happen again…"

'Hmm…such a weak pain…I think…' the pair of mind readers heard in the grim tone of Naruto's inner voice, each picking up the echoing voice of his mind. The assassin's eyes widened as he looked back to see Naruto slump to his feet. "…I will show you…despair," the man moved to stand, but the overwhelming killing intent left him frozen, and little Maya's mind was crushed from the force, and darkened to a bleak speck under the overwhelming assault on her senses. "I am a traveler of many paths…I will show you something special…it is called…Chakra Sorcery." He murmured to the assassin before raising his arms parallel to one another, so that the backs of his hands were facing the would be assassin, and his palms were facing himself.

"Fires of eternal night, lanterns burning souls, eternal gateways echo my call. Third Caste of the Forbidden Art…" then as if a cue had gone off, both of Naruto's arms burst into flames, shocking the assassin to move, and charge the man before he finished. "…first sight, final darkness. Lady Sun holds my purest darkness. Amaterasu." Then at the last instant the flames burned black, disappearing into the night's dim light, as the assassin's body suddenly began to burn and nothing would stop it, his screams lasing only moments before he died in agony, Naruto's spell complete.

"Burn to ashes, by the unstoppable flames of the black sun." He whispered as he walked pasted the burning husk, and leaned over the girl laying there paralyzed, staring straight into the blond boy's eyes, nothing left to defend her. "I told you…I would give you the ultimate pain. Hope turned to despair." He smiled viciously before he tilted his head a bit and a single finger nail cut down the girls front, slicing through her kimono like paper, before smiling devilishly. "Now scream your last screams. For soon, you will be mine forever. Even beyond the grave." And scream she did, as with every flesh grinding cut he made into her brought her soul one step closer to damnation, each line, each curve of her flesh brutally cut, and left to bleed brought them closer to the seal's completion. Forty hours later, she had in exhaustion, weakness, sadness, despair, and a grim sort of need…finally relented, and accepted her fate. He could feel it in her heart, in her soul, and in her flesh. He was ecstatic to have claimed such a prize this time.

Naruto sneered that was over, it was after all that moment when she accepted it, and became a willing vessel for the seal, did it activate. "Soul Binding Seal, Maya Fujikiri. Bound to this existence: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's will." And Maya's once sweet face, sneered into the most vile of smiles as his horrid essence filled her senses, Naruto slowly stood, looking to the burnt ruins around him. A slow, methodic turn of his head to glance at his right palm, where he kept the seal to show how many souls he had bound to him like this appeared for a mere moment before disappearing. Thirty seven it had read in the color of blood. Not enough, he silently cursed.

'_Hinata, Hanabi. Easy prey. Neji was much harder._' He thought back to his first three conquests, though he'd only enforced the seal on his first and the most truly willing of his slaves, overlaying her with the other versions of herself, that he had made…she'd become such a deliciously twisted girl now. although he did keep this world's alive as well, just because he could. It was always fun to shatter her mind, a bit more, and she was basically trapped anyway.

"Let's go." And with that, Maya Fujikiri followed her new master, having unknowingly damned herself far longer than a mere lifetime…not that she cared anymore. All that mattered now was the fun her master would bring as she could sense his bloodlust, and waited. The peaceful girl was dead, and Naruto couldn't be happier, for one more tool to bring to bear against those whom he despised was one step closer to achieving his true goals.

Not too far from the now devastated village Zetsu shivered as he began to sink into the ground, and moved to give his report to the leader. Somehow, that boy was hiding something more terrible than he could imagine. Soon though, he was sure, something would come of it. Little did even he know that he was being observed as he disappeared, a single blond shadow watched and smiled, before he popped in a cloud of smoke, leaving his master to recover the knowledge that yet another stage had been completed.

'_The Truth is always far more malevolent than a sweet lie._'

-Rokudaime Hokage

[_Namikaze_]

Naru smirked a bit as she ducked under one of her sensei's swift kicks, bringing a hand up to shift his fulcrum, and push him back off balance. The elder shinobi did just as she planned, while she made a couple of quick handsigns and took a deep breath. Jiraiya for his part felt his blood run cold, as he prepared to defend himself. The breath was released wordlessly as the area in front of the young female Jinchuriki was completely torn apart. The destruction could be seen for miles around as a massive cloud of dust was kicked up. "Namikaze Secret Technique: Great Whirlwind!" Naru cheered as her sensei's defensive technique unraveled from around him. He clapped a bit as he noted her bright smile, and he was truly proud of her ability. It was like training a much scarier than Minato ever was. He had some discretion after all, but Naru took after her mother. She loved the flashy, and the explosive.

"Impressive, you might be able to reach a truly dangerous level before we start to head back next year." Naru smiled a bit as she shifted, and pointed back towards the town they were keeping camp. Her sensei nodded, as she skipped next to him. Jiraiya for a moment saw Kushina's smile in his student's face, and felt a small flush light his cheeks, as he remembered the feisty red head. Naru smiled and pulled him along, back towards the village. Jiraiya was certain she wanted a shower, and a bath. Three days of survival training was more than she liked, not to mention her hair was in disarray, and after choosing to let it grow out as long as it had, she'd been rather put off by all the problems it was making for her.

It was their third companion who he was certain wanted them to return as well. Jiraiya counted himself lucky to have found such a responsible young samurai willing to teach Naru his master's style of kenjutsu. It was a style that matched Naru's power very well, and while neither Naru nor their companion knew it, Jiraiya knew it was once an Uzumaki style, though probably long ago, refined and meshed with several others to become what it was now. The boy was an odd one though, and Jiraiya had a feeling they had met once before, though he'd never let on that they did.

It took little less than an hour to return, waiting for them outside of the small village was the ever properly dressed red headed samurai. He stood and bowed as they walked up. "Ah, Jiraiya-sama, Naru-san. I had a feeling you would return today so I decided to wait for you." He said with a bright smile, but both of the shinobi almost face palmed. They knew him well, he was someone with the worst sort of intuition when it came to almost anything but combat. He most likely came out to wait for them every day. That was just the sort of person he was. Patient, kind, if a bit dense.

"Jenma-san, you really need to learn some sense." The polite red head laughed off the comment, and smiled.

"So, I still have our rooms under reserve, shall we head in?"

A sudden thought struck the blond girl and she tugged on her sensei's sleeve. "Oi, Ero-sensei. I think it's time for some research after we wash up a bit, ne?" she smiled with a perverted look that made Jiraiya proud. He thumped his own chest, and looked to the suddenly distraught samurai.

"Yeah, Ero-chan. I think it is!" he smiled as they walked off, each one grabbing a single shoulder and dragging the poor samurai off to do such dishonorable deeds.

Jiraiya had over six months ago broken Naru out of her shell, and she had become his partner in crime, her perverted streak was almost as bad as his now, though as far as he knew she'd remained firmly on her 'team' rather than looking for anyone of the opposite persuasion. When he attempted to understand why, she just shrugged and mentioned it never felt right. Jenma however, had been the nail in the coffin for Naru's true inner pervert. The poor samurai had never had to deal with someone like Naru, and his expression seemed to fuel her desires. His complaints, his whining, it all seemed to drive her forwards, and her sensei easily could figure why. In appearance, Jenma was almost identical to Sasuke, if you removed the red hair that is, and made it black. Though Jenma is far more expressive than the last Uchiha, whom Jiraiya still thinks Naru is holding out for.

"Is today going to be Jenma's day to become a real man?" Jiraiya asked teasingly as they continued to drag the boy off stunned to silent tears as always, and too dignified to scream, he knew his fate would be yet again, to play look out to the most perverse shinobi in the world.

"Why Kami-sama? Why?" he begged as the pulled him into the hotel, and the doors shut tightly behind them.

One man watched calmly as he pulled the pipe from his lips and smiled a bit before disappearing in a puff of smoke. It would be some time now, but soon enough. Soon enough, it would all be ready. Then would _he_ take his place once again.

[_Minato_]

Minato frowned deeply as he read over report after report. The world was one of growing unrest, no matter what he did now, it would only grow more so. Devastation had begun to ting the land, entire clans wiped out, villages wiped out by seemingly benign natural disasters, and the missing ninja population's decline, left the criminals to become even bolder. All the while he was forced to look for how his wife could possibly still live, through all of the searching, and pain. He was certain he'd seen her last breath that night…but so much could have gone wrong, or right that night. Minato wanted to pull his own hair out, but refrained, and looked over more and more reports.

He knew that his adopted son had a heavy hand in the decrease in the missing ninja population, but seemingly ever since he started his crusade the world had become destabilized almost overnight. He feared the boy's involvement more and more every day. He looked over to where his pictures of his family, and loved ones rested, and the empty frame he hoped to one day fill with the boy's countenance, however quickly his thoughts were filled with the fear that the boy would be proven to have stepped too far. Then, Minato would step in and deal with the problem, personally and finally.

He paused as he locked eyes with the man who wished to have a meeting with him today however, a man that had been silent since the Kyuubi took his wife, supposedly from him so many years ago. Danzo for the most part barely saw the need to keep his operation going. The Yondaime was not a soft man like his predecessor had been. He was a capable and deadly warrior, and more than able to handle the world's politics, but he was still more experienced than the young Kage, and on rare occasions saw fit to push reports his way that world have normally…_slipped through._

The one he tossed to the desk of the Kage, marked to be destroyed had one name written across the leaflet. Orochimaru.

[Elsewhere]

The Akatsuki's Leadership looked down towards the massive lake that surrounded their headquarters, and at once all allowed a small shiver to up their spines. This man would have to be recruited, or destroyed, and Tobi was the only one that the three most powerful members believed capable of either feat. The Uzumaki boy was powerful, but ambitious and destructive. Not to mention young. Tobi knew he needed him before either Konoha reaffirmed their hold on him, or Orochimaru moved in. Either one could hamper his plans indefinitely.

"I'll move in when the time is right, and with him the peace of the world will be but a matter of time."


End file.
